Wedding Dress
by SparkyXD
Summary: "A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other, maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"  - Dave Matthews
1. On One Knee

**Wedding Dress**

**A/N: Hi everyone, it seems that you have somehow, stumbled across my story. Well...here is my first chapter for this story, Love Affairs. Since, this is only the first chapter, don't expect that much. Anyways, enough of my babbling, here is chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: For all the people who have read my previous stories and all the people who haven't, I will tell you that I ABSOLUTELY HATE disclaimers. They're pretty useless. GOD DAMMIT...This is a **_**Fan**_**fiction website. Note the word **_**fan. **_

**Ok. Here is chapter 1(Before I get sidetracked) **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD (Heh...got sidetrackedXD)**

_"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet"_

**Lovestory, Taylor Swift**

_

* * *

Rod Laver Stadium – Australian Open 1:00 p.m 12__th__ January_

_Game Match, Echizen_

He looked around the stadium, hearing the applause and cheers of everyone. He jogged back to the bench, where a fresh bottle of red powerade, stood there waiting for him. He then proceeded to place his red rackets back into his bag. He was tired. This game had drained much of his energy. Which was normally unusual for his case.

He blinked as he watched as a velvet case fell into his palm. Opening the case slightly, he smiled, before shutting it secretly again, cutting off the brilliant light that radiated from the ring. All that ran through his mind was

_Two more days Sakuno...just wait a little longer._

_

* * *

Higanashi Restaurant – Tokyo, Japan 7:00p.m. 14__th__ January_

He knelt down on one knee, facing her with an enchanting smile, which haunted her dreams. Blushing slightly, he revealed the hidden box, hidden in an inside pocket of his tux. She felt hot tears welling, inside her brown eyes, clouding her vision._ Her prince. _

"Marry me" He said those two words. Yet, so simple but meaningful at the same time. Her voice stuck in her throat, dumbfounded by this question. She loved him more than anything, from his golden brown eyes, to his blackish-green hair. He was everything she wanted, or at least she thought she wanted. Her instinct was to ask for time to reconsider. Her rash side, told her different. What more did she have to lose?

Why was there hesitation? Was she afraid to take such devotion and responsibility? She had expected this for quite a while now, thanks to the gossips of Tomo-chan. True. She should take time to think. But, what more did she have to lose? She loved the man kneeling in front of her. She loved him ever since 4 years ago. She couldn't picture, a more perfect life with anyone else, but him.

She took a peep through her lids at the pleading eyes – soft and mellow, with devotion and most of all love. Her cheeks started to redden as she realised people have come to watch. Dined in a black strapless evening dress with her brown hair flowing behind her, she stood there considering of the pros and cons.

She looked back at the diamond ring, nestled snugly into the velvet lining of the case. It was beckoning her towards it. It was so elegant so pure. It was like her calling. Looking back at him she swallowed the gathering lumps in her throat. Her face clouded with emotion – love. More tears flooded down her face. _Damn the tears!_

"Okay" she whispered in a soft voice. Her face broke into a rare smile. _What else was there left to lose?_

The kneeling man flicked back his hair, before he smiled, which represented a sign of relief. He stood up facing her. He inserted the ring onto her finger. _She was his, forever his. _He kissed her passionately and deeply. She looked back up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying and her lips slightly swollen from his everlasting hungry kisses.

He gave a warming hug and whispered into her left ear, "Welcome, to the family Mrs. Echizen". He sniggered slightly under his breath, while she blushed and thought wildly in her mind, _Mrs. Echizen did sound so bad right?_

* * *

A group of 16 stood outside a particular shop. Their long-awaited reunion. It was originally Momo and Ann's idea. After college most of them had grown apart, much to the despair of the former team members. They met once in a while, but most of the time they had to take care of their family and focus on their jobs.

It was about time they had a reunion. They were all so busy, that they finally all agreed to vacate one day, for them to have dinner together. Tezuka had the most stressful role out of all of them. Being the Minister of Foreign Affairs was not an easy task. Well, first there were the illegal boats coming into the shores of Japan, which caused much hassle to the government. Secondly, there was an election coming up in a few months. But, secretly he was glad that they could have their long-awaited reunion.

One by one Sakuno managed to find out more about her sempais and their life right now.

Fuji became a psychiatrist for children and founded a small organisation to help mentally disabled children. Much to the surprise of everyone, Momoshiro started a love clinic, where people with love problems could confront him for advice. Taka-san obviously expanded the branch of his father's sushi stores. He was no longer the useless son that his father once thought he was. Kaidoh, became a vet. Yes, everyone the big scary viper man became a vet. Inui became a food nutritionist, specializing in suspicious energy drinks, that were currently under observation. Eiji became a toothpaste company's CEO. Oishi, following his uncle's footsteps became a specialist. Ryoma, who was not present today, was a tennis player. It was a fact that no one was surprised about. It was quite obvious to everyone, that one day, their chibi would become famous.

Sakuno walked towards the group. It had been at least 2 years since they last met. She felt so happy seeing them again. She promised herself, she would make it this time to their reunion. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure why, she was here or even invited. She was only the coach's granddaughter, nothing more.

Her long hair fluttering behind her she shouted, "Sempai-tachi!". Her eyes were shining and full of life. She then bowed respectfully to their wives, as they were all older than her. Truth be told, she was actually a tiny intimidated by the amount of strangers. Tomo-chan couldn't make it, so it the only people she knew were the sempai tachi and Ann.

"Saaa...you must be Sakuno-chan. The coach's grand daughter". Sakuno didn't know this lady, but then assumed it was one of their wives. Instead she nodded. She notably recognised a familiar sadistic smile, grace her lips.

"Sakuno, its great to see you again...how's your lovelife...I'll be your personal consultant...I have great experience in love" Momoshiro said moving his eyebrows up and down, which created a faint hue of red on her cheeks.

Her attention then turned to Inui, who was muttering and scribbling furiously in his renowned green notebook.

"Iie...data...Sakuno's hair has gotten 5cm longer and wavier. 60% of males have gawked at her...12cm higher...her chin has gotten 75% sharper, her eyes have gotte..." Sakuno blanched and sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting to be stalked by Inui yet.

"By the way, how is Ryuzaki sensei, I heard she retired two years ago." Taka-san said sheepishly, before sliding open, the traditional restaurant door, that was decorated with bamboo leaves and cherry blossoms.

"Obaa-chan, is very well...she's sorry she can't make it today" Sakuno said, steeping through the door.

_10 minutes later..._

_Mamushi...you just stole all my soy sauce..._

"Nya, Sakuno it's great to see you again. Hoi Hoi, you've grown up so much..." He patted her on the head. He resisted himself from cuddling her.

_Fssh...I did not...You ate it all up, pineapple head_

_Who are you calling pineapple head?_

_Fssh...you (Rolls eyes)_

"They never change do they Sakuno" Ann said to Sakuno, while placing a comforting hand on Momoshiro's arm. Sakuno smiled weakly and said, "Yes they never change"

She couldn't help thinking that Ann, hadn't changed either. She still had her infamous star clips wedged in the side of her hair, clipping back her bangs.

"Sakuno, I heard from Tomo-chan that you were a chemistry professor at Tokyo University...it's pretty impressive for someone your age"

_You wanna fight Mamushi?_

Sakuno blushed and said, "It's strange that I hated chemistry in Junior High. I remember failing miserably" Ann smiled and said, "I guess, your opinion of the subject changed. I thought, you always wanted to be a ballet teacher. What happened to that dream?"

"Well...you see, I was a ballet teacher, but then I found it very monotonous and I started hating ballet. It just didn't give me that same passion anymore. By the way Ann, there was a question I wanted to personally ask you." She lowered her voice significantly and her cheeks started to redden.

_Anytime, pineapple head!_

"Ask away, Sakuno" Ann said, turning her head to face her, before patting Momoshiro's arm to quiet him down. This of course failed miserably, leaving Ann with a huffed expression.

"Ann, can you tell me what's it like to be m-m-married?" Sakuno asked shyly before, turning away to look at her food, closely, to avoid being teased at. She cringed secretly, expecting a entourage of teasing and smirking.

Ann hesitated for a moment, but then smiled a dreamy smile, before saying,"It's hard to adjust at first. You get frightened by the prospect of devotion and responsibility, but I reckon most of the male population are more afraid of marriage then we are."

"Really?" Sakuno gives Ann a curious look, which elicited a slight suspicion from her.

"Yes. Well...you see the first night is always, one hell of a crazy night. _*Blush* _Anyways, let's not get too detailed shall we. But there are times, when absolutely feel like murdering him, for snoring too loudly and for embarrassing you in public. I personally think that being loved is the best feeling in the world. It's great to come home one day after a stressful day, and feel that you are special to a person." Ann finished her short speech, but continued to look at Sakuno enquiringly, resting her chin in her hands. By this time, Tezuka had pulled apart the fighting pair, and Momo was slamming his sake wine cup angrily down on the table, before he turned towards to place his sashimi in his mouth.

"It doesn't seem that bad." Sakuno looked thoughtful and rested her hands, while her elbows were propped on the table.

Ann looked at Sakuno suspiciously and asked,"Why did you ask anyways? Come on spill the beans. You can tell An-girl anything you want"

"..." She gulped unconsciously.

"Well...I'm still here Sakuno" Ann said, tapping her foot impatiently, against the chair.

"Ahh...gomen...I was just lost in thought. That's all..."

Ann sighed and said, "You're a terrible liar Sakuno. You're obviously thinking very hard about something. Am I right?"

True. She was thinking about something. Blackish-green hair and golden cat-like eyes. That was what she was thinking about. She nodded shyly in her Ann's direction. Ann had a sadistic smiled plastered on her lips.

"Say, Sakuno can you pass me a serviette?"Ann asked, her evil little mind scheming. Sakuno wordlessly passed the serviette to her with her left hand. Ann made a sudden grab for Sakuno's hand and her pupils widened and her mouth formed into a small O and she let out a gasp of surprise.

Silence.

"..."

"Um..." Sakuno said, feeling very awkward all of a sudden and unsure whether to stay still or gently prise Ann's arm off.

"OH MY GOD! SAKUNO...THE RING IS SO GORGEOUS! LEMME SEE IT PROPERLY...OMG...THIS HAS TO BE AT LEAST 15 CARATS OR SOMETHING. OH MY GOD." Ann shouted, while staring at the diamond ring that collared Sakuno's fourth finger. It sparkled so innocently, but was so bright under the lights. Then, there was a commotion. Chopsticks dropped, forks clattered and mouths opened.

"Nya...SAKUNO YOU ARE MARRIED?" Eiji asked, his pupils dilating and his mouth forming into a smile.

"Sempai, let me exp..." She started blushing furiously, while twisting the ring nervously around her finger.

"Sakuno...aren't you a little _too_ young to be married? Let's see...you're only...20 no, wait 22 years old" Oishi panicked, feeling that Sakuno was too young to become a Mrs. "What if he hurts you? What if you receive a broken heart? What if you guys divorce? What happens if you get pregnant after you divorce? OH MY GOD...HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THESE CONSEQUENCES" He said, feeling mildly distressed and he fainted soon after, from the building stress.

"Please let me exp..."

"Saa...Sakuno...how could you not invite us too your wedding?" Eiji pouted at her. She blushed and then muttered under breath, "You guys haven't let me explain", much to the amusement of Ann, who just sat back and watched the show.

"Don't worry Sakuno...we unders...BURNING BABY! HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE US TO YOUR WEDDING! BURNING!"Fuji secretly removed the umbrella from Taka's hand. Sakuno sweatdropped and gulped.

"M..Minna-san, gomen I didn't tell you guys...I'm not married yet...I..I only got engaged yesterday night.." Sakuno stammered, shocked at the reactions of all the members.

"Ohhh..." Eiji finally said, looking slightly apologetic. Sakuno let out a sigh of relief, glad that they _finally _understood.

"Sakuno, who is the lucky guy? Is it a dashing young fellow you met on the streets? Saa...you are a lot prettier these days" Fuji asked, his cerulean eyes, opening a slight fraction, so that you could see the faintest blue. To tell the truth, he was actually quite curious.

"How about we play a guessing game...Sakuno, give us some clues... Have we met him before?" Eiji said, looking very excited all of a sudden.

Sakuno thought about it for a second and smiled secretly. "Well...he has blackish-greeny hair. He says it's natural. He has the most beautiful golden eyes, the world has ever seen. He is very good at tennis."

Most of the people looked slightly shocked. All sorts of thoughts were running through their heads. _Since, when did the dense Ochibi learn to love? Hoi hoi, why are pigs flying? Am I in heaven? OMG! BURNING, THAT LITTLE BOY! How dare he grow up before telling me? Fssh...Echizen I've underestimated you and your denseness. Don't let your guard down! Iie...Data..._

Eiji looked very excited for a moment, his eyes, starting to brim with unshed tears. "Sakuno continue..."

"Let's see...he is very handsome...Did I say that already? He was born in America and Samurai Najiroh was his father. Anyways, he has the initials E.R. And he loves me very much and he treats me very well and plus you all kn.."

"IT'S OCHIBI!" Eiji punched his fist in the air, interrupting Sakuno.

She frowned at them. All their smiles disintegrated into dust briefly. "It's not Echizen?" Momo said, his jaw dropping, feeling very confused and perplexed. He was so sure that only one person in the world fitted the description very clearly.

She smiled and said, "You guys are not exactly right...but yes...I am going to become Mrs. Echizen, one day..."

Their faces slowly relax, as they can only think of one possible person that was just perfect for her. It was just so DAMN obvious. _Maybe I could be the best man, unless Ryoga-san was going to be the best man. _Momo thought excitedly, as he thought about browned haired and cat-like eyed babies running swarming the house. _Hmm..._

"Do you guys remember Echizen Ryoga" She asked them.

"Nya, didn't he save us from that boat cruise incident. He's Ochibi's bother" Eiji said, excitedly. Sakuno turned to them hesitantly before saying,

"Well...he's my fiancé "

"NANI?"

_Cringe. _

**A/N: Wow you've managed to finish reading this chapter. Have I bored you to death with this chappie? I hope not, but I probably did. I hope you guys don't kill me...if you thought that it was Ryoma. **

**Anyways, I'm looking for a beta-reader. I'm **_**too **_**shy to approach anyone yet. **

**If this chapter goes well...I might continue this story...please tell me if I have any grammatical errors...I didn't edit properly...**

_**JA!**_

**XDXDXDXD**


	2. Now I Don't Wanna Let Go

**A/N: I purposely made this chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry for a late update and that I'm _NOT _a belieber. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep Smiling XDXDXD**

_Now you don't wanna let go_  
_And I don't wanna let you know_  
_That there might be something real between us two_

- Justin Bieber, Stuck In The Moment

* * *

Chapter 2 - Don't Wanna Let Go

Feeling nervous was an understatement, for many reasons to be in fact. And I could attest to that. Well, firstly, there was the butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach, which fluttered every few seconds. Secondly, I was playing with my fingers and fiddling sub-consciously and lastly my heart was hammering into my chest viciously, like it was trying to kill it. See, the word nervous, was an understatement. Ok. Maybe, I was just over-reacting. Or in my case, over-_panicking_. So the real reason I was 'over-panicking' was pretty simple actually. I was meeting my In-Laws for the first time.

_Correction._

I was meeting my in-laws for the first time in many years.

I smiled contentedly as a hand weaved through my fingers, while I listened to the morning news on the radio in the car. _Echizen Ryoma won the Australian Open 2 days ago in straight sets. Illegal boats have been spotted again. A man was stabbed to de-_

"What's on your mind?" His was mellow and smooth, like maple syrup. I contemplated, whether I should tell him my brief panic session. Instead I answered back with another question, "Will they like me?" I furrowed my brows in a tight knit. Being the semi-insensitive jerk he was, he chuckled at my slight distress. _Bastard!_

"Sakuno, my parents, are nice. Plus, they will absolutely love you and it'll be a nice surprise for them" He glanced quickly at my pouting face. He knew I didn't like it how, his parents didn't know who I was yet. "Look, Sakuno, I like giving my parents surprises and you're the old hag's granddaughter. They practically, love, the old hag, so why should it be any different for you?" He explained exasperatedly to me.

I raised one eyebrow as he ruffled my hair up in a fond manner. Sometimes I wondered, if I was his dog or his girlfriend?

Giving a sigh, I pulled down the mirror flap to fix my hair. Over the past 5 years I had grown out of my childish plaits and I now my hair was kept layered and usually rested halfway down my back. "I don't understand why you keep calling her an old hag. She isn't that bad. Just a tad bit protective." I pouted. I seriously didn't understand why everyone thought obaa-chan was mean. The idea was so fascinating and weird? "I'll admit she's old, but there's no need to call her a hag."

"Sakuno, do you know, how much she made me suffer, before she gave us her blessing?" He enquired, his eyes, trained on the road ahead, while mimicking a pained expression on his face. "I'm still very scared, that she'll tap from behind and say I'm not allowed to marry you. And after you break-up with me...I'll die in a car crash because I'll be crying with a broken heart while I am driving" He proclaimed, clapping one hand over his heart, while the other controlled the steering wheel. _Gosh. He was such a drama queen._

"As long as I'm happy she can't do anything about the marriage, so you better be extra nice to me or else, your sorry ass would be dumped. " I said evilly, hiding back a soft smile. I hesitated unsurely before saying, "But, my sempais didn't seem to glad about the fact. They seem...I don't know" I huffed dejectedly, thinking they were all a lost cause. _Why couldn't they understand that she was happy with Ryoga?_

"You have to admit though, you gave them a humungous shock last night" Ryoga explained wisely like an owl, as his eyes crinkled with laughter. Smirking slightly, he backtracked to last night's events.

"_Well...he's my fiancé" _

"_NANI?" _

_Cringe. _

_She put down her fork on the plate and met their astonished gazes with confusion. She looked at them weirdly and asked, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She took a sigh of relief, when they returned back to their conversation. She heard whisperings of her name, ryoma's and ryoga's everywhere. What was the world coming to? _

"_NYA..HOW COULD THIS BE...IT'S NOT OCHIBI...I DON'T UNDERSTAND...YOU GUYS WERE SO PERFECT...WAHHHH" Everyone, and yes I mean everyone turned to stare at Eiji after his outburst. "SAKUNO-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY OCHIBI? HE MUST BE HEART-BROKEN" he continued to wail. She almost chuckled at his accusation. Ryoma-kun being heart-broken? There must be something wrong with the pigs today. Definitely. She nodded her head in affirmation. Definitely something wrong with pigs today._

"_SAKUNO, remember what i said before. You might be heart-broken. I WILL NEVER trust this Ryoga. He nearly killed us last time on that boat trip. How come you never consulted your sempais first? Did you tell Ryuuzaki Sensei?" Oishi asked, over-panicking, while flapping his hands around to make to his point. _

"_I whole-heartedly agree, with Oishi. You can absolutely not marry RYOGA...The idea is insane. He's...He's" Momo stammered uncontrollably his fork shaking heavily in his hand while it hovered dangerously above his bowl of soup. This was unbelievable. All he could focus on was how on earth did they get together, let alone be engaged. She was meant to be with his kouhai, not with this unknown idiot, who claimed to be her fiancé. Searching through his brain for any possible reasons he had encountered at his love office, his mouth turned into a slight O as he turned to look at Sakuno's stomach. It couldn't be...oh no...JESUS CHRIST!_

"_And why on earth, can't she marry me?" Ryoga remarked, clearing all of Momo's thoughts, while he glared at him. Ryoga had slipped into the room unnoticed as the talks and accusations were flown across the room. _

"_Nya, because our Saa-chan, strictly belongs to Ochibi. Ochibi copyrighted her before he left. That's why? How could you force our dear Saa-chan, to marry you? We will not let you marry her and we will never support your marriage with her. SHE BELONGS WITH OCHIBI! YOU NEVER COPYRIGHTED HER!" Eiji hollered breathlessly from his second rampage of accusations, while glaring angrily at Ryoga. Definitely not a pretty sight. _

"_Who said anything about forcing? Sakuno is not a property. You can't copyright her or buy her." Ryoga answered back smoothly in a low voice. He weaved his fingers through hers, which elicited a soft secret smile. He felt 8 pairs of eyes minus Tezuka's boring holes into the back of his head, wishing him a painful death. If only looks could kill..._

"_Sakuno...please answer me truthfully. I think you are pregnant. Am I right?" Momo said voicing his thoughts, while closing his eyes and crossing his fingers behind his back. _

"_SAKUNO...NOW YOU ARE PREGNANT? HOW COULD YOU? FIRST YOU GET MARRIED AND BETRAY OCHIBI AND NOW YOU HAVE A BABY OUT OF WEDLOCK?" Eiji spluttered sceptically, feeling disappointed in his kouhai. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BASTARD INSIDE OF YOU?"_

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. _

"_Sempai, where one earth did you get that preposterous idea?" Sakuno choked, while using a napkin to wipe her mouth. Then she understood, as she saw a worried look from Ann. "Sempai, did you just call me FAT?" She narrowed her eyes beadily at them, tears hovering dangerously in her eyes, preparing to smart out. _

"_Sakuno-chan...i didn't mean that you were fat I just thought...mayb-" Momo started guiltily after he received a well-deserved punch from Ann. _

"_Oooh...I totally understand now Sakuno" Eiji said scratching the back of his head. _

"_Ok. That's great then" Sakuno said sighing, happy she didn't have to explain anything. _

"_Our Saa-chan here, is only marrying Ryoga, because she is carrying his baby. So everyone can chill, because she's marrying him out of financial difficulties. But, seriously Sakuno, didn't they teach you anything about safe sex and precautions in school. " Eiji muttered, while shaking his head in disappointment. "You could always give birth to the baby and then, make Ochibi the fath-"_

'_Nani? NO!" Sakuno, panicked slightly. OH MY GOD..What was happening to pigs today? "I am definitely not pregnant. I am marrying him out of love. I have long gotten over R...Ryoma-kun. He never felt the same way about me. It was just a little infatuation. Nothing more."_

"_But, Saa-chan, I wouldn't call it brief. There was definitely something more." Fuji chimed in calmly. As much as he wanted Ryoma and Sakuno together, he had to understand it was Sakuno's decision and she should be happy. _

"_The only other possible reason is that Ryoga was pretending to be Ochibi. This probably made her confused and she had no choice but to say yes. I have to admit they do look similar, even though, they aren't biologically related" Momo, concluded, feeling he had hit the nail this time. _

"_No...momo sempai. I was never tricked." Sakuno replied, quietly. Maybe telling them wasn't such a great idea. _

"_OMG! Maybe he hypnotised her!" Eiji ejaculated covering one hand over his mouth, in shock horror. _

"_1 2 3...SAKUNO WAKE UP...SAKUNO I SAID WAKE UP!" Momo snapped his fingers, causing some people to stifle their laughter at the absurdity of the conversation. He widened his eyes, in fear, while wondering if she was permanently hypnotised. Sakuno rolled her eyes and sighed. This was why she didn't want to tell them. _

"_Sempai, I was never tricked into marrying him. I love him, and that is all that matters. He makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" Sakuno confronted, making them feel insanely guilty. _

"_Of course we want you to be happy. We are just giving our own opinions." Fuji said calmly. "It's a shame though. You and Echizen, could have created the world's cutest baby. Just think about all the possibilities. Brown-haired and golden eyes, brown hair and brown eyed, black haire-."_

"_Sempai, that is impossible...I have no feelings for him any longer..." Sakuno abruptly said, cutting off Fuji's 'combinations'_

"Ryoga, I'm sorry about all their insults last night. I never expected them to ac t this way..." She said, quietly, feeling a little hurt that her sempais didn't understand her.

"I don't really mind. It just made me realise we're bound to meet some obstacles in our relationship. Some people are just going to have to accept the fact, that you are marrying me." Ryoga replied, thinking wisely. He was concerned, that all the old feelings that Sakuno had for his brother would return. They always say that the first crush always takes a piece of the heart.

"Am I fat?" she asked suddenly. Momo sempai, called her pregnant yesterday. Like most girls, she felt insecure and subtly vain about it and needed a slight boost of ego.

"Hmmm...Sakuno...how should I put this nicely...i don't EXACTLY think your fat...bu- ITAI! I'm driving!" Ryoga, yelped as he massaged his upper arm..._DAMN...she was too strong for her own good. _He turned around quickly to see her frowning face. Yup. She was pissed. Her lips were pursed in a thin line and her eyes were narrowed significantly. _So much for a boost of ego and regaining self-esteem. _

"Sakuno, trust me you are definitely not fat. That guy was delirious when he said you were pregnant. Though I wouldn't mind if you were pregnant." He said, cheekily, while expertly dodging a small punch thrown at him. Seriously, what guy wouldn't want to create little juniors of themselves?

"Stupid sempais and their match-making skills" She growled under her breath feeling pissed off.

"Sakuno, there was this question that was bugging me all night." She raised one eyebrow at him, after noticing his secretive ways. "It's about Ryoma and you. What exactly was your relationship in the past?" Ryoga asked quietly, his eyes boring into hers. She looked away from his eyes.

"It was nothing" came her curt and short reply. She was happy now, why did he have to ask that question. She could already feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest. If Ryoma-kun wasn't there today, she would be fine. _Absolutely fine. _

"Fuji-kun, said, it was more than infatuation. Don't lie to me Sakuno" He answered. All he needed was a real and honest answer.

"Well, it was one of those childlish things. Like most girls in our grade, I had a_ slight_ fancy towards him. It's a step in life, which most girls go through. Girls around that age thought that fairytales existed and that a handsome guy would be our shining knights on white horses. Unfortunately, the first time I met Ryoma-kun, was when he saved me on that train. So obviously, I thought he was my knight in shining armour. I desperately tried everything to get his attention. I EVEN took up tennis and ditched ballet for a while. In the very end he was still so cruel and stoic that I gave up on him and moved on" She finished lamely, staring confidently into his eyes. _Yes. She had moved on...it was too late. _

"Yes, that's the bad point about him. He's too cold for his own good. I just hope that one day; a nice girl can crumble down his stoic walls." Ryoga, said calmly while stopping at the red light.

"Yes. I hope so too" Sakuno, feeling a slight twinge of regret that she would never have the chance to be that lucky girl.

"If he asked you to leave me and go to him, would you go?" Her heart stopped at this comment. _WHY? RYOGA...must you do this to me? I'm perfectly happy, stop making my heart waver. _The tension was so thick that a butter knife could have perfectly cut through it.

"Can we talk about something else. You make me feel like I'm talking to my father. Anyways, remember I'm marrying you now. It doesn't matter if he asks me back, because he never will ask and even if he does I will never say yes." Sakuno said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel the tension slowly dissolve in the air, causing her to sigh a breath of relief. _Yes. She was completely over him. He was just a murky picture is the mist now. Heck, she hadn't even spoken to him in around 4 or maybe even 5 years. Past feelings were not so easy to erupt again. _

"Sakuno. I just wanted to tell you that my mum is going to go crazy and start planning...so you better be emotionally prepared." She smiled at him shyly and said, "I was planning to design the wedding dress with your mum today."

* * *

"Rinko darling, I swear I wasn't doing anything" He pleaded, while his hands were stuffing a magazine down his pants. "Rinko...listen to me...I promise I wasn't doing anything"

Rinko frowned and her eyes, trained on my face. "Is your oyaji telling the truth?"

Without a hint of care I smirked and said, with and a devilish aura, I spoke with honey in my voice. "Okaa-san, oyaji, is disturbing me. You should check his pants" I walked away chuckling, that should teach him not to disturb me. I on the other hand, had no one at the _moment_. I was scouring the whole of Japan and the world for my girl, _Sakuno Ryuuzaki. _Well, today I was taking a break from my searching. My brother's fiancé was visiting the family today. It must be another slut or bitch. Why was I wasting my time visiting my brother's fiancé? I should be searching for Sakuno at the moment.

"Oka-san...I'm leaving now...I don't want to waste my time...saying hi to this slut, Ryoga is bringing home." I grabbed my coat from the peg on my left and found my tennis racket inside the cabinet. A hand grabbed my arm. Turning around, I came face to face with my mother.

"Ryo-chan, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? Your brother specifically told us that this time, it was real love. He sounded so sincere and real on the phone. Why don't you be there for him? I know you want to look for that person, but you can do that tomorrow. Please, Ryoga was begging us to behave. He's never done before. I'm sure this girl isn't that bad. They've been dating for at least 2 years. It has to be real." Rinko said gently, but with an assertive voice, that no one, not EVEN her own husband could defy. Her wish was their command.

Sighing in defeat I hung my coat and put my tennis racket aside. Grumbling unhappily I said, "Just this once."

"Now, get yourself upstairs. You have a suit in the wardrobe." Rinko ushered, before walking back to the kitchen, sighing at his dishevelled appearance. Smiling vindictively she turned to Najiroh, who blanched and turned pale.

Feeling disgruntled I thought, _all for one girl? Sheesh...wasn't this a way too overboard?_ That was why I fell for Sakuno. She never liked the limelight, neither did I. Snarling, I grabbed the suit roughly and fell face first onto my bed, while I was reflected about failure of last night. _The suit and my brother's girl could wait._

_

* * *

My footsteps echoed along the gravel path leading towards a nice and humble house. If Sholan was correct, she should be living here at the moment. I pulled the hood over my head. I didn't need, anyone, but her, knowing I was here. The night was especially chilly and my breath was frosting slightly. _

_I pressed the doorbell, feeling the anticipation rising in my chest. _

_Once. _

_Twice. _

_Three times. _

_There was a silence. Feeling my heart falling, I wondered if anyone lived here anymore. Maybe Sholan, my manager had gotten his facts wrong. I started to make a long way back, before I heard the door open behind me. Running back, I slammed my body into 'hers' and hugged her deeply and whispered a breathy "I love you"_

_Something was wrong. There was so stuttering or any response. Why was she so muscular and why in the friggin world was she so tank? Pulling away from the hug, I looked back and my cheeks burned. _

"_Sorry, I thought you were Ryuuzaki Sakuno" I mumbled at the MAN standing at the doorway. God dammit, why was I always so impulsive. "Do you by any chance know her?"_

_The man in front of me was looking dazed, but strangely ecstatic at the same time. Maybe he was on drugs. He ruffled his hair before proclaiming loudly, "YOU MUST BE MY DESTINED LOVER. I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU MANY NIGHTS AND DAYS. YOU ARE SO HOT, YOU MUST BE ABLE TO SEE ME HYPERVENTILATING. YOUR EYES ARE AMAZING. I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT EVER SINCE, I EXPOSED I WAS GAY. I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE THE ONE FOR ME! WE BELONG TOGETHER" He raised his hands again in a dramatic manner, while he rested on one knee, staring at me, in a romantic manner. _

_I raised one eyebrow. Great. This guy thought I was gay. Just 'perfect'. Grumbling I said to him quite calmly, "I am sorry, but I hold no affections for you. I am looking for Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Do you know her?" _

"_Know her? Of course I do. She lets me rent her house...she's such a sweet darling. So nice. She's the apple of my eye. But of course, these are only friendly affection. As for my feelings for YOU is quite and most definitely different". This guy was testing my patience, and knowing myself I would not last for long. Even, I knew had less patience, than a stubborn mule. _

"_CAN YOU PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?" I asked again, raising my voice, breaking off his ramiblings. _

"_oh...where were we. Oh yes. She lives with her boyfriend. And just to tell you her boyfriend is hot, but as her good-looking and extremely stylish friend, I will not reveal her current location. She is very happy with her boyfriend, so I won't let you break them up. I have a queer feeling that you are one of her many admirers. God...that girl has every straight male eating out of her palm" I felt my heart plummeting as soon as I heard the word, boyfriend. Clenching my teeth I vowed that I would steal her heart, no matter who her boyfriend was. _

"_She has a boyfriend?" I asked again, disbelieving his words. I was now quite shocked, thinking twice about what I was hearing. Didn't Sakuno used to like me? Why should anything change? WHY DIDN'T SHE WAIT FOR ME?_

"_Yes she does. That is why I won't tell you her location. I heard he's proposing tonight, so either way you are TOO late. Even if you are rich, judging by the clothing you are wearing, you will never break them apart and I'm sure he's way richer than you are. He changed her. She was such a shy girl before, now she's more confident and opinionated. They are attached to the hip. And her boyfriend is so protective and romantic to her. Judging by your tone of voice, I can tell you are not romantic and definitely have broken so many hearts." I raised one eyebrow again. God.. this guy was infuriating. _

"_I have some unfinished business with her. Next time you meet her tell, Sakuno, that I've been looking for her." With that I handed him a envelope. Tonight was definitely a failure. _

_"WAIT. JUST TO TELL YOU MY NAME IS..."_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS...I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU" I shouted over my shoulder at him, walking back towards my car. _

_"Not even in a million years?"_

"_NEVER"_

* * *

I sighed into my pillow. She had a boyfriend and probably a fiancé by now. I was too late, but I wanted to steal her away. Was my decision right? Was I risking her happiness for the future?

_RYOMA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!_

Sighing, I looped the tie around my neck. _Seriously, ALLLL for one girl? I guess Sakuno would have to wait. _

Walking slowly down the stairs, I could tell by the voices downstairs that my brother and his so called fiancé had arrived. Sighing I tried to put on a smile, but it turned out to be more like a grimace than a smile. With nothing better I walked down with a blank and lifeless face.

My eyes, travelled from my brother's smiling face to the brown locks cascading down the girl's back. I could already tell the girl was amazingly pretty although, I couldn't see her face, which was turned away. She had a good figure, and I could attest to that. She was hugging my mother tightly while, saying, "Obaa-chan is fine, how are you? I'll send tell her your message and she's very sorry she can't make it today"

I choked at this statement._ It couldn't be. _I felt the world spinning slower and slower until it froze as I saw her face. Absolutely stunning and flawless. Her smile was light and carefree and I felt my stomach drop into a bottomless pit. She was here, standing just a mere five metres away from me. She was so close, but so unattainable at the same time. I could feel my heart hammering and my fists curling as she entwined her fingers through Ryoga's. The jealousy and pain in my heart was corroding inside of me. Never, before had I been so jealous about someone. Never before had I felt my heart was dying and shredding into pieces. This pain was like death itself, or maybe a thousand times worse.

I felt my fists curling beside me, as I forced myself to calm down. _ I just couldn't. I couldn't hurt my brother. I couldn't hurt the happiness they had created. I just couldn't no matter how much I loved her. His smile. Her smile. _I couldn't get this out of my head. Her brown eyes, looked shocked for a second as she faced me, before smiling at me unsurely. I felt regret and remorse override the cool complexion I had held. _Why? Out of all the people in the world...did Ryoga have to choose her. Didn't he know that I was pining for her touch and warm words, ever since I left Japan? Maybe I should have treated her better, OR MAYBE SHE SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME. _

"Ryoma-kun" A voice broke through my angry thoughts. My eyes flashed angrily at her and she recoiled a little bit, before facing me squarely in the eyes, almost looking defiant in a way. _God...the defiance in her eyes, made her hotter than ever. _I felt angry. She should have waited for me. She should have not moved onto someone else. This pain I was feeling was all caused by her. She was the reason why I could barely control myself. This was all her bloody-damn fault!

"Do I know you?" Her eyes looked shocked for a moment and I looked dull. Since, she had moved on, I should too, by ignoring her presence. "I prefer if you call me Echizen-San. We have NOT met before so I would prefer if you aren't so straight-forward" I saw her eyes flash in a hurt manner, I continued, after seeing her frowning face, "Ryoga, I thought you had good taste in girls. Are you that desperate now to go after someone like her?" I whispered it to him, but I made it loud enough that she could hear. I smirked, before looking her up and down and said loudly his time, "She's not that good –looking either". Her teeth clenched and I could see her digging her nails into Ryoga's palm.

I could see that my brother was pretty pissed by now, and he frowned in my direction before whispering in her ear, "He's just jealous that he doesn't have a girl and I do. Don't take what he said to heart". He then KISSED her on the forehead. I was fuming, and indeed I was jealous, that he had her and he could talk to her without causing an argument.

"I thought, the national 'hero' Echizen Ryoma was meant to be smarter than that, but obviously the tabloids must have made a _slight_ typo" She answered back smoothly, before faking an angelic smile in my direction, which caused my heart to flounder and flip. "I thought, you would at _least _remember the name _Ryuuzaki?_" She continued challenging me, to retort to her comment.

"Of course, I remember Ryuuzaki sensei. She must be important then, because I _only _remember important people?" I retorted stonily, while I saw a flicker of hurt and anger cross her face. Feeling insanely guilty, I added, "_Although_, there was always, a girl with long braids nearby her. What was her name again?" I added with fake contemplation. "It can't be you can it? That girl, Sakuno, never had the guts to stand up to me, like you right now. I'm sure, she wasn't someone important or worthy to remember. She had those ridiculously long braids, and she was crappy at tenn-"

"Well, it is me, so you can stop insulting me now" She said angrily, looking at me straight in the eye, with such intensity that I almost toppled over. My brother, put one arm around her shoulder, and I had to suppress a low growl, that was on the brink of erupting. I was jealous. It was that simple. I was jealous of my own brother, who was not actually my biological brother, so why should I care for his feelings. It was easy. I was not his biological sibling or relation in anyway, so I should be allowed to court his fiancé, without being criticised. So I had two choices.

Ryoga

_Or _

Love?

* * *

"Sakuno, I would come with you if I could, but they say, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" Ryoga said her in a light voice as he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. The angry and jealous monster inside of me was yet to be abated.

"C-H-I-B-I-S-U-K-E!" he said to me in a slight teasing voice. "What?" I said irritably. "Make sure you help _my _saa-chan here, choose the most beautiful wedding dress in the world!"

I gritted my teeth, before saying reluctantly, "Of course, Ryoga". It was _all _my mum's fault. It was her idea in the first place to accompany Sakuno, to find her dream wedding dress.

_**30 minutes ago**_

"_Sakuno, I've got a great idea! How about we let Ryoma, here accompany to the wedding designers. That will be a great idea for them to get along, don't you think Ryoga?" Rinko said, clasping her hands together in a wide smile. "Ryoma you won't mind will you?" She sent him a swift death glare._

"_Okaa-san, I'm actually quite bus-" _

"_Then it's settled then. Sakuno and Ryoma, will start dress hunting today" Rinko said sending, her youngest son another glare, for nearly spoiling her special idea, for all of them to get along like a happy family. _

"Let's get going then" I snapped at her causing her to look insanely annoyed, before following me into my black convertible.

"Please, Ryoma, there is no need to be so rude. What have I done to insult you in the past? What have I seriously done wrong?" She said to me empathetically. I almost snorted at her questions. She really wanted to know what she had done wrong. _For the love of god, she was going to fucking marry my brother. The only one person I couldn't steal her away. _

"You expect me to suddenly become friendly and chummy, after we haven't spoken in 5 years and 7 months? And when, I finally, I come back, you're marrying my brother" I spat her distastefully.

"Can't I marry your brother? It's not like you love me or anything. I thought you _only _remembered important people" She quoted him. She felt that he was too cocky and arrogant for his own good.

"NO. You can't marry my brother!" I retorted angrily back at her, while she looked totally confused and oblivious. "And I do love you" I whispered quietly, so she couldn't hear.

"N-Nani?" She asked, uncertain of what she just heard, did he just say, _I love you? _Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was woefully wishing that it would calm down.

"Nothing" I said, monotonously, although, I shaken from my near slip of words. I remained in my stoic posture.

We fell into a deep and natural silence. It was like both of us, wanted to say something, but couldn't at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her pull the ring, on and off her finger, but I calmly dismissed it, as nothing important.

Like I said, before, she was so close, but so unattainable at the same time.

And that was why, I chose Ryoga over love.

* * *

The showroom was white. Actually, it was blindingly white as we stepped in. Getting into the wedding showcase room, was already such a hassle, as there were always, a reporter or two lying around somewhere.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Jessica, and I am the designer and manager of this display room. How may I help you two?" I watched her approach us slowly, and I saw her eyebrows rise significantly, as she saw who I was. She had a welcoming smile plastered onto her face and her blonde curls bounced gently against her shoulders.

"We're here to look at some wedding dresses, Jessica-san, we were wondering if you had any special designs or anything different that might suit me?" Sakuno requested, warmly, towards Jessica, who peered through her eyes, to look at Sakuno's figure, before pulling out a tape measure.

"Ahh...you must be Echizen Ryoma"

"Hn.." I replied.

Jessica, was quite put off, from the unspoken nature of the legend, Echizen Ryoma. She thought that he would at least be a bit _more sociable. _

"I think he means yes" Sakuno awkwardly suggested, when she saw the disappointed look on Jessica-san's face.

"Oh. So when did you two meet?" Jessica, enquired, wanting to get some gossip out of us, before our private session with her ended.

I replied bluntly, "Junior High" I watched her warily, wondering why she asked. I didn't want her to tell anything to the tabloids. Truth was, I didn't want Sakuno to be involved with the media at all.

"And I presume this is the future, Mrs. Echizen?" Jessica asked Sakuno. She gave a curt nod back before she examined one of the wedding dresses in the glass cabinets.

"Why are you here anyways, Mr. Echizen? They say, that if you see your bride in her dress before the wedding, it is bad luck" She raised an eyebrow at me, demanding I answer her question.

I choked at the words and said, "She's-"

"You seemed to have misunderstood us, Jessica-san" Jessica raised a confused look on her face. "Echizen Ryoma, is not my fiancé" Sakuno said, quickly and adamantly, before she started to laugh hysterically. "It's practically, impossible for me and Echizen-san to get together"

My heart twisted at this comment. _Did she have to laugh? _The way she had so quickly doused the confusions was almost heart-breaking. It was almost as if she was embarrassed to be seen with me. _Was it really that impossible? _I closed my eyes in pain, before resorting to my cold facade, once again.

"I'm sure you've lost me again, Ryuuzaki-san? If you aren't together with him, how on earth are you becoming Mrs. Echizen?" Jessica, asked once again, after jotting down the measurements on a notepad. "Don't tell me you're marrying Echizen Ryoma's _father_?"

I almost vomited at this sentence. I quickly said in a slightly edgy and steely tone, "She's marrying my brother, Echizen Ryoga"

"And that is exactly, there is no possibility for us to be together. I'm sure Echizen-san, will not betray his brother" Sakuno finished, looking at blonde haired lady.

My anger and pain seethed as she said, those painful words, but they were the truth.

_I would never betray Ryoga._

_

* * *

_

I watched with a slightly open mouth, as she walked out of the circular curtain clad in a strapless, but breath-takingly beautiful wedding dress. It was shiny and eye-catching in a way, that I could not explain. That just increased the pain, as I thought, that Ryoga, would be the one, to watch her proceed down the aisle in tiny steps, with pride and joy. Ryoga, would also be the only one, to take off the stainless white glove on her left hand to place, a ring on her fourth finger, marking her, his forever until eternity.

I felt sick at the thought. I watched as she twirled around, slowly, fixing the veil on the top of her head, as I eyed, the train of the dress, follow her steps, while the bottom of the dress billowed out to hide her feet, which were clad in a pair of high heels. I stood next to her, admiring her in the mirror, before nodding my head in affirmation.

Feeling a slight tug at my sleeve, I saw Jessica-san, pull out a white suit out of a plastic cover, matching the dress.

"Mr. Echizen, I just want to see, if the suit matches with the dress, so will you do me a favour and put this on?" The dress-maker said to me, with big eyes.

Wordlessly, I grabbed the suit, before the proceeding to the change rooms. As I took off my tennis shirt, I paused, before thinking, that this was probably be the closest I'd ever get to marrying Sakuno. I smirked ironically, as it fit me perfectly. It was almost like fate wanted us to be together, but could do nothing about the marriage between Sakuno and Ryoga.

As I stepped out, Jessica, was eying me with surprised eyes, while she beckoned me to stand beside Sakuno who was still standing in front of the mirror. Hesitating, I walked towards Sakuno.

Grabbing my arm, roughly, Jessica, made me link arms with Sakuno, who blushed prettily at the simple actions. I could not prevent the smile that lighted up my face.

"Miss Ryuuzaki, you must admit, you and Mr. Echizen, do match a lot, don't you think?" Jessica asked, her directly, with a hint in her eyes.

There was a slight silence, until Sakuno's phone cut through. "Moshi? Moshi?"

I looked curiously at her, as Sakuno squealed through her phone. It was probably Ryoga. I rolled my eyes, at her public display of affection.

"Ryoma-kun?" I looked back at her, who had a ecstatic expression illuminated on her face. "Can we go back now?" She asked, with a slightly bewildered expression.

"So early?" I asked her.

"H-Hai! I'm being the maid of honour for a Tomo-chan's wedding. I have a lot of things to help her prepare" Sakuno said, in a flurry, before saying, "So are we going? Cos it's fine, if Ryoma-kun, doesn't want to, I just wanted to prepare some stuff for her"

I just gave her nod and she grabbed her clothes and walked into the changing rooms.

"It's quite obvious you know?"

"What's so obvious?" I asked Jessica, who probably knew, I was feigning ignorance.

"You love her" My fists curled up into balls and I gritted my teeth before uttering, "Betsuni"

Feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket I pulled it out before saying, "Moshi Moshi"

"RYOMA!" It was the distinctive voice of Sholan, my manager.

"Hn"

"I want you to be my best man, for my wedding. I'm marrying my girlfriend, Osakada Tomoka. Please, will you be my best man?" I could hear the slight plead in his voice. The name Osakada Tomoka, sounded strangely familiar, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Whatever, send me the invitation. Ja" I hung up.

I paused and pocketed my phone. "Let's go, Sakuno"

"H-Hai!"

"Mr. Echizen, don't let her go, without a fight. She's a keeper" Jessica, said to me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Che_"_ I said uncaringly, as stepped into the lift, getting the last glimpse of Jessica's secretive smirk.

* * *

"You don't seem too happy, do you?" Sakuno said, as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Got invited to be the best man, at Sholan's wedding?" I said, blankly, wondering why, I was even telling her this.

"Weddings are meant to be fun. Echizen-san, all you have to do is walk down the aisle, with the maid of honour. Don't tell me you're _chicken_" I scowled at this comment. "You know the funny thing is that Tomo-chan's fiancé has the same name as your manager. You remember Tomo-chan don't you?"

"Osakada Tomoka?" The name sounded strangely familiar. My eyes widened in shock as I recalled the name. _DAMN_

"Ryom-Echizen-san?" She inquired in a concerned voice. "Is something wrong? We've stopped in the middle of the road"

"Nothing is wrong. Looks like we have to spend more time together" I said through gritted. _How on earth was I meant to get over her, if I had to spend more time with her? _

"I don't get what you mean" Sakuno said widening her brown orbs.

"We're going to the same wedding, and I'm the best man" I said calmly as possible.

"Isn't that a good thing, we get to spend more time to get to know each other again" She said once again, smiling slightly, tempting me to kiss her.

"You would _never _understand" I said angrily at her. She closed her eyes as she sunk back into the car seat, apparently trying to get some sleep. Hesitantly I leant in towards her, my lips hovering dangerously just inches above hers. She looked so vulnerable. _Like an angel. _

I inhaled the sweet scent of her rosy perfume as I dipped my head lower. I wondered for a brief second what it would be like to kiss her and I was just seconds away from my fantasies.

_"Ryoma-kun?" She asked her gaze, interlocking with my lustful eyes as, I ever so slowly made my way to her cherry lips. _

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I promise I will try and update more frequently. Once again I am really sorry for the delay. This was actually, meant to be a christmas present, but then i lost track of time and forgot about this story. So anyways, I want to wish you all a VERRRRY late merry xmas and happy new year. I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed. **

**Thanks To: chocochipcookies, yoyoyo, khmer-roguenin, kiss-me-sweet, Auroramazing, sashlee 14, anitsirhc, luv-u-alwayz94, GoldenDoe06, Terra7x, lilprincess5628, ILuvPurple16, a-Z a-Z 0-5, Fadey, nicklaus mak wei xuan **

**Thank you for reading XD I will upload the next chapter after I have received at least 10 reviews for this chapter**

**Happy Smiling XDXD**


	3. Loving First

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and HAPPY Early EASTER XDXDXDXDXDXD

Disclaimer: asdfghjkl...hate disclaimers!

_"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other..._

_Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe **TOO LATE**, _

_or maybe forever_

_- Dave Matthews_

"_Ryoma-kun?" _she whispered as she saw that his lips were hovering dangerously above hers. He stared at her lustfully as he challenged her to allow him permission to kiss her. Part of her just wanted to give in to that hot and sexy look of ecstasy in his eyes and let him kiss her senseless, while the other part was stubborn as a mule, and told her not to betray Ryoga and to shuffle awkwardly away.

Sakuno felt her heart beat faster as she lost herself in those golden brown eyes that stared lustfully after her as he leaned closer towards.

_Oh God._

She gulped nervously as she memorised all the fine and intricate features of his face. She licked her lips nervously as she whispered,_"daijoubu?"_, before closing her eyes, as she waited for the kiss of betrayal to come. She could feel her stomach tingle and her brain felt muddled and confused. She could feel his hot minty breath near her lips; she could almost feel his need for her touch. Sakuno, pushed down her guilt, and lent forward, closing the gap, but to her surprise she met nothing, but a rush of cool air.

"Ryuuzaki, forget this ever happened" He muttered indifferently, while sighing deeply in attempt to calm his raging hormones. He would have loved to kiss her senseless and carry her deep into the confines of his bedroom.

"F-Forget?" She whispered, feeling slightly upset and angry that he didn't want to kiss her. _Was she not pretty enough for him?_

"Mada Mada Dane, Ryuuzaki. You're getting married, to Ryoga. I have no right to kiss you" Ryoma replied smoothly while, he wished that he could follow his own words.

"Yes. I am marrying Ryoga, so what?" She asked.

"Are you saying you want me to kiss you, even though, your engaged?" He asked bemusedly, with an arrogant smirk on his face. "And who told you to call me Ryoma-kun anyway?"

"I..I just thought it sounded it better that way" She muttered foolishly, wondering why she couldn't come with a better comeback. "Please, _Echizen-san_, don't tell Ryoga, about this? I don't want anything to go wrong between us"

"I want to tell him though. Don't you think he _deserves _to know, what you've been up to, Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma sneered as she turned pale and white.

"P-Please, don't tell him, _Echizen-san. _I'll do anything, just don't tell him?" Sakuno begged, widening her eyes, while tears threatened to overflow.

"Anything?" He took a breath, and turned away, trying to control his cool facade, whilst being tempted by her pleading puppy dog eyes. He could understand why Ryoga had fallen for her;bad thing was that he, Ryoma Echizen had fallen for her way too hard to turn back. "Leave Ryoga and cancel the wedding"

A deafening silence shook the car, as the words echoed around the car.

"That is out of the question, Echizen-san. I would never leave Ryoga" She stated bluntly feeling outraged. She thought he knew, better than to threaten the relationship between his very own brother and his fiancé.

Ryoma felt his heart clench, as she stated ever so bluntly that she would never leave Ryoga. "Che. Ryuuz-"

"It was out of the question to ask me that, Echizen-san. I wouldn't have minded if you, asked me to dance to the chicken song, cut all my hair off, kiss you or even go out on a date with you. I would have done all those things, to keep the engagement safe. But asking me to cancel the wedding with Ryoga, is simply outrageous! It's unacceptable. " Sakuno finished her speech hotly and turned away from him, muttering under her breath, _Baka. _

"You can walk yourself home. I can't stand to travel in the same car with an ugly and short-tempered girl, like you. You'll contaminate my air bubble" He said, keeping his voice level, as his anger bubbled inside of him. How dare she scold him? What right did she have to scold him? With anger evident on his face, he pressed the automatic door opener in his car and stared pointedly at Sakuno and the door, as it opened. He wanted her to leave.

Glaring at him angrily she, stepped off the car, with her heels clicking onto the ground, as she carried her bag on her shoulder. "Happy now?" She asked him in an annoyed voice.

"Very" He replied in a monotone voice, raising his eyebrow at the unclosed door. Cursing under her breath, she slammed the door, as hard as she could, before stalking off, with her orange sun dress swishing in the breeze.

She walked away towards the isolated bus stop, feeling anger, rising within her. Feeling outraged she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Ryoga, to pick her up.

_Moshi Moshi_?

"Ryoga, can you pick me up?"

_Isn't chibisuke taking you back?_

"Unfortunately you didn't tell him to take me home, so he dropped me off at the bus depot in the Kanagawa Prefecture" she muttered into her phone.

_Okay. I'll be over in around half an hour. Love you._

Sighing she turned at sat down on the green park branch under the trees. She rolled her eyes, as she thought, _How did I ever fall in love with Ryoma-kun? _He was obnoxious, impolite and she felt like she was talking to a rock half the time when she was with him. The annoying thing was that, she couldn't believe she had spent one night of worrying that she would fall for him once again, if she met him. He was still the same stoic boy that she had given the wrong directions to.

Lost in her thoughts her heart jumped when she heard a voice next to her ear saying,

"Why were you on Echizen Ryoma's car?"

* * *

He scoffed as he saw her receding figure in his side mirror. She was so rude, he thought angrily. Couldn't she be the old Ryuuzaki and be less opinionated and more polite. But still he couldn't overcome the feeling of regret, that she had chosen Ryoga over him.

He felt kind of hurt on the inside that she had called him an idiot under her breath as she lectured him. He jumped slightly in his seat, as he thought of kissing her. He couldn't get the picture of her bright red cherry lips that looked deliciously good when she pouted. He cursed himself for breaking apart from her. If his guilt hadn't stepped in at the last moment, he would not be here right now, worrying about her.

Sighing, he thought about, if there were any stalkers at the place where he left her at. He panicked madly, when he thought, of his stalkers surrounding her and demanding why she was in his car. The stalkers of Ryoma Echizen, were not normal people. They would threaten someone just to get information about them. Everyone in the world knew that Ryoma Echizen would not reveal any private information to anyone, if he could help it. If anyone got any personal information they would be shipped into fame and would be swimming in pools of money.

Sighing with strong resolve, he u-turned his car, and sped back, worrying about the safety of one particular auburn-haired girl.

* * *

"Who are you?" Sakuno asked boldly towards the man carrying the camera.

" Takayuma. A news reporter for Osaka News" He stated, as her eyes grew wider in fear. He wore a black leather jacket with a camera bag slung over his shoulder. "Now, tell me, what were you doing in his car? Or more importantly, what is your relationship with Ryoma Echizen? Don't deny anything, I have a picture of you two"

"N-N-Nothing. I d-don't have any relationship with R-Ryoma-kun" She stuttered nervously, as the news reporter pressed on persistently. She felt frightened at the prospect of being interrogated and being the possible front-page of tomorrow's news. She shook her head firmly inside and urged herself to be brave until Ryoga came.

"If it's nothing, than why do you call him Ryoma-kun and why are you stuttering" He murmured near her as she shied away from his glare. The reporter, Takayuma, stared at her intently as she stared at his feet. "You didn't _even _deny that you were on his car"

"L-Lying is a bad habit. I acknowledge that I was in his car, but he's just a friend" She stated bravely. Sakuno felt like that she couldn't let her in law family down by being weak. "Is it wrong, for me to sit in a friend's car?"

"Then why didn't he drop you back home. Normally friends take their friends home, unless they have something they need to hide" Takayuma declared, his voice strong and persistent, as he stared intently, waiting for her to pour out secrets and scandals.

"Because I told him not to" She muttered softly, before quivering her lip nervously.

"Or because you are his girlfriend" He sneered rudely, while raising his left eyebrow. Takayuma, always had his suspicions that the so-called 'great' Echizen Ryoma had a girlfriend, but wouldn't reveal her. Nonetheless, all he ever needed was to find Echizen with a pretty girl like this one, and twist a story around the media, and BOOM, he would be filthy rich like his boss.

"I am no more of a girlfriend to him that you are." She answered inside her. A part of her brain couldn't help but whisper, _unfortunately_ at the back of her mind. "Now, if you excuse me, will you shove over, so I can be on my way".

Taking a deep breath she sighed softly, as she thought that Takayuma would just let her go. Putting a hand inside her bag, she grabbed her phone. Sakuno thought it would be best to tell Ryoma what had happened and let him deal with it. She froze momentarily as she felt an arm grab around her upper arm as a soft voice said, "Oh, you won't be going anywhere until you've told me everything"

Her heart stopped as she tried to pull away from him, but the grip just grew firmer and more persistent. "Please, let go of me Takayuma-san."

"No. Until you've told me everything, right here, right NOW" He whispered, emphasising the 'now'. She gulped nervously, as her futile attempts were discarded so easily. She prayed with all her might that, Ryoga was around the corner, or Ryoma had come back to see if she was alright. _He wouldn't. He's not that type of person. _She thought with despairingly.

"Get off me, you j-jerk" She spat in his face. "I h-have nothing to tell you. Get off me" She repeated with great vigour and emotion. "Somebody help me"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THIS POOR YOUNG LADY?"

She sighed a breath of relief, at the sound of a familiar voice. She immediately felt her arm being released. Takayuma, shot a nasty look in the direction of the voice and muttered, "I hate busybodies"

Feeling her heart beat slow down she turned around and smiled softly before saying, "Mou, it's been a while hasn't it Kintarou-kun?"

* * *

Swerving around the corner Ryoma saw what the man was doing to Sakuno. He always thought that they were being followed ever since they exited the wedding studio. Clenching his teeth he parked his car far away before , slamming the door behind him.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw a blur of red hair pass by him while saying, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THIS POOR YOUNG LADY?" Ryoma sighed deeply as he recognised the face of the crazy kid, Tooyama Kintarou, though the crazy kid, wasn't a kid anymore, but a crazy young man.

Ryoma watched on jealously as he saw Sakuno's face light up with happiness, and was it adoration? _Now how come she didn't smile at him at all?_. He compared himself with the crazy kid. Ryoma personally thought that he was a better person than Kintarou, his tennis skills were better, he was definitely smarter and to put it bluntly, he could make girls faint with a smile or sometimes even a smirk, would do the trick

"What the hecK?" He whispered under his breath, as he saw Ryoga's car pull up next to the bus stop. He saw Ryoga's panic-stricken face, as he got out of the car. Ryoma, clenched his teeth to suppress a hiss, as he watched Sakuno fall into Ryoga's arms. Hiding behind a brick wall, he followed them with his eye. He watched as 'perfect' Ryoga, thank Kintarou profusely and open the door for Sakuno.

Slamming his fist against the wall, he felt a hot angry tear slide out his eye. Rubbing the tear away furiously, he was angry at himself for showing a sign of weakness over a mere girl. Sighing a deep breath he made sure he had his emotionless mask on, before pulling his hoodie over his head. He couldn't help thinking, that if he had got there earlier, Sakuno, could have suddenly become more attainable than ever. Sighing at his thoughts, he decided to go to Sholan's place to see if he could persuade his manager to dismiss him from being the best man.

Slamming the door of his car, he didn't notice a news reporter click his camera, and snap a picture of the prince watching on jealously.

* * *

She gripped Ryoga's jacket tightly before enveloping him in a big hug. He simply just patted her on the head and murmured to her in a soft voice, "Tomo-chan is waiting for you at her place. I'm meant to drop you off."

Sakuno nodded slightly and straightened herself out as she bit back the tears of relief. Ryoga bowed gratefully at Kintarou and said in a noble voice, "Arigatou, for helping Sakuno"

Scratching the back of his head, Kintarou said in his overly-loud voice, "Nande, it was nothing. No trouble at all. Koshimae, how about we play a game of tennis before you take Sakuno-chan away? Remember that game where I nearly beat you?"

Shaking his head, Ryoga said, "I'm sorry but I don't remember. Thanks for all the help and we must go now for wedding preparations.

They left Kintarou there, scratching his head. _How come Koshimae didn't remember him? He had played tennis against him when they were still freshmen. WAAAIIIT...did KOSHIMAE say WEDDING PREPARATIONS?_

Now that he thought about it, Koshimae and Sakuno-chan acted like a couple and he swore he saw a ring on her finger. Feeling panicky he pulled out his cell and said, "SHIRASHI SENPAI! WE HAVE A MAJOR DISASTER...SAKUNO-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED TO KOSHIMAE"

_100m away, Echizen Ryoma sneezed and wondered if he was getting a cold_.

"Neh, Ryoga, are we going home or to tomo-chan's house?" Sakuno said finally, trying to break the silence in the car.

"Osakada-san's house, I think. I heard her fiancé is Ryoma's manager, Sholan. And I believe that chibisuke is the best man" Ryoga replied in a soft voice.

"Yes. He told before we left the wedding studio. I wonder if he's going to the rehearsal today" Sakuno said to Ryoga, who was focused solely on the road.

"I can't believe chibisuke just left you alone on the streets. Wait till I tell oyaji, how chibisuke treated his future sister-in-law" fumed Ryoga angrily. He didn't understand what Ryoma had against Sakuno.

"It's ok, Ryoga. We had a fight and I wanted to get off his car" Sakuno murmured under her breath. To the truth she didn't even why she was covering for the jerk that left her alone on the streets to deal with one his reporters. Deep down she was disappointed that he didn't turn around to check if she okay.

"Sakuno, I think we should set a wedding date. I hope we can get married as soon as possible. How about in two months time? It would be Autumn and the weather won't be too hot or cold. What do you think?" Ryoga asked eagerly. Ryoga wanted the wedding the be soon, he couldn't help the feeling that he was going to lose Sakuno to his brother if he didn't act quickly enough.

She frowned slightly before saying, "Mou, I wanted it to be in Spring, because of the cherry blossoms. My parents were married in spring and their wedding photos were truly magical among the cherry blossoms. I'll be busy in Autumn anyways. My students in university will be starting a new topic on chemistry, it would be inconvenient if I left them to be taught by a substitute"

The car stopped suddenly in front of a nice white house and Ryoga murmured, "I'll pick you up around 5 and we'll find somewhere to eat dinner".

Sighing she eyed Ryoma's car and scowled at it's shiny glamour. Her thoughts of his jerky face were abolished by a gushing hug from a brown-haired lady.

"SAKUNO-CHAN, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES. WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED TO RYOMA-SAMA?" Tomo-chan yelled before raising her best friend's left hand to confirm her acquired gossip of the day.

"NANI? I never told you I was engaged" Sakuno said with confusion written all over her face.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR ENGAGEMENT. I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM SANADA GENICHIROU WHO WAS TOLD BY SHIRASHI WHO HEARD IT FROM KINTAROU-KUN! " Tomo-chan screeched.

"Demo...I never told Kintarou either." Sakuno thought out loud.

"He's telling everyone he knows, about your engagement with Ryoma-sama" Tomo-chan said excitedly.

"NANI? I'M NOT EVEN ENGAGED WITH RYOMA-KUN" Sakuno said exasperatedly. "For god sakes I'm marrying his brother, Ryoga"

"Sakuno, You don't have to lie about marrying him. Everyone already knows that you're his girlfriend" Tomo-chan said slightly disappointed that her best-friend didn't tell her about the exciting news.

"WHAT? I'm marrying Ryoma-kun's brother Ryoga. How does the whole world think I'm Ryoma-kun's girlfriend?" Sakuno asked, thinking immediately back to the reporter she met one hour ago.

"Haven't you heard yet? A picture was posted on the internet around 30 minutes ago, with you stepping off his car" Tomo-chan said pulling out her iPhone to show her the mid-day news column.

"T-This can't be happening, has Ryoma-kun seen this yet?" Sakuno asked feeling quite afraid of the prince's reaction when he found out.

"Che. Ryuuzaki, because of your inability to hide yourself, I've just sorted out a heap of mess" Ryoma sneered in an annoyed voice, as he came into the living room with Sholan.

"YOU, Echizen-san were the one who told me, to get off your car" She retorted back, feeling slightly angry he had blamed the whole entire situation on her. "If it wasn't for Kintarou-san, I could have been seriously hurt."

"Che. Not. My. Problem" He replied in a monotonous voice.

Shaking with anger, Sakuno turned towards Tomo-chan and asked, "When are we rehearsing?"

_4 hours later_

Sakuno, smiled as she waited for Ryoga to pick her up. She couldn't help but feel immensely happy for Tomo-chan and Sholan. She thought that the way they met was absolutely cute. Tomo-chan used to go clubbing on Friday night in Tokyo to release stress from the week. She had met Sholan at the club and they fought over their drinks, accusing each other stealing their order. What was supposed to be a one-night stand turned into a engagement and eventually a marriage. She sighed happily before giving her best friend one last hug before rushing outside to Ryoga's car.

When she entered the car, she gave Ryoga a light peck on the cheeks before he drove off to a restaurant.

"How did the rehearsal go?" Ryoga asked finally.

"Ryoga, one day I swear I will verbally kill your brother, just don't hate me when that day comes" Sakuno said angrily, her cheeks flushed in frustration.

"NANI? What did chibisuke do to you again?" Ryoga asked mildy interested in the brawl between his fiancé and his brother.

"He was so out of time that it wasn't funny and he insults me every time I try to create a conversation" Sakuno hollered feeling quite pissed. She was also feeling pissed at herself because she couldn't help but think that Ryoma-kun looked so sexy in his armani suit.

"Well...he is socially inept, but just ignore him and he'll come round" Ryoga said in a amused voice.

"Ryoga, Tomo-chan said you are invited to the wedding. Mou, did you see the midday news today?" Sakuno asked reluctantly.

"Yes, I did see them, but I presume chibisuke sorted it all out because the article came off soon after"

"That was the only nice thing he did for me today" She sighed.

"What is your bridesmaid dress like?"

"Oh...its perfectly wonderful" Sakuno gushed as she proceeded to tell him what it was like. Describing the light azure colour of the dress, she couldn't help but wish for next week to come sooner. She thought, this despite remembering the heat between Ryoma and her when they walked down the aisle together in front of the bride.

_One week later – Tomo-chan's wedding_

"SAKUNO...I feel like I'm about to faint. I'm so nervous that I can't breathe. .GOD." Shrilled the bride to Sakuno as she jittered nervously in her make-up room.

Sakuno smiled reassuringly at her friend before saying in a calming tone, "Tomo-chan, you look so beautiful. Just calm down, Sholan will be much more nervous than you"

Tomo-chan took no notice of her friend's calming words, but instead started peeling her newly-applied nail polish, which made her make-up artist scream with frustration.

"TOMO-CHAN, Do you love Sholan or not?" Sakuno asked seriously.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do, that's why I'm in a friggin wedding dress" Tomo-chan snapped suddenly.

"Then since you love him, you are going to walk down that aisle and marry him, ok?" Sakuno said methodically, trying to keep her friend's sanity in check.

"Ok...GOD...It's nearly my turn" Tomo-chan squealed before linking arms with her father.

"Tomo-chan this will be the last time I will hug you as an Osakada, but I'll hug Mrs. Tsui more" Sakuno embraced Tomo-chan carefully, before linking hands with Ryoma, so they could start the wedding.

As Sakuno linked arms with Ryoma, she felt the air grow hot and the tension rise between. Looking determinedly straight ahead, she could barely resist the handsome smirk on his face. She blushed in an embarrassed way before loosening the grip on his arm.

Ryoma averted his gaze from Sakuno. _It was so obvious, she was mentally undressing him._ He thought smugly but the realisation that this would be the closest thing to marrying Sakuno caused a deep pang in his chest. Taking a deep breath he smirked ever so slightly, to savour the bittersweet memory. Reluctantly, he unwound his arm from her and walked in the opposite direction and nodded ever so slightly to Sholan Tsui, who twitched nervously on a spot.

Ryoma thought that Sakuno had looked like an angel and that he should have paid Sholan more, so the aisle could be longer; the walk was way too short. He thought that watching someone else' s wedding was such a bore and a waste of time. He growled under his breath as he saw Ryoga, wink at Sakuno, which created a pretty pink hue on her cheeks.

Keeping a calm stoic face, he waited for the wedding to end.

* * *

"Ryoma, can I talk to you?" Najirou whispered to his son as the dinner carried. By now, Tomo-chan and Sholan were happily married and the party was just beginning.

"Oyaji, if its about your perverted magazine, then I've already found the new stash and handed them to oka-san" Ryoma replied stoically sipping on his champagne.

"WHHAAATT? How could you? I bet you read them before you gave them to that damned woman. No need to be shy shounen!" Nanjirou hollered continuously before lowering his voice and saying, "It's about that old hag's granddaughter"

Perking up immediately, Ryoma followed his father for once, outside. "What is it you want, oyaji. Make it quick"

"Why are you hitting on Sakuno-chan. I thought she was your brother's fiancé" Najirou said seriously. Although, he was a renowned player in his 'young' days, he did not wish for his two sons to fight over the same girl.

"Che. I was not hitting on her. I was barely near her today" Ryoma said stoically.

"I know. You were practically undressing her with your eyes though. But every time you were with her you could feel the sexual tension rolling off you in waves" Nanjirou stated calmly. "Ryoma, I know you like her, but she's marrying Ryoga and I don't think you should make any moves on her. But if Ryoga slips up I will allow you to court her, but in the meantime just give them space if you can't deal with your sexual frustration"

"Why am I even having this talk with you?" Ryoma stated bluntly. "You're even worse than Momo, when he's in his love office". He stood up abruptly, cutting off all other remarks made by his oyaji.

Sighing in frustration he grabbed another champagne from a passing tray. Gulping down his fifth or sixth champagne he felt that his vision blurring and his head felt light. Ryoma clenched the glass in a frustrated way, before heading outside where there was no one. Sighing he sat down on a step before emptying the contents in the glass into his mouth.

Using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth he murmured a soft, "Shouldn't you be with Ryoga?". He just wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes so he could rethink over his oyaji's words.

"I j-justed wanted some fresh air, it was too stuffy. I caught the flowers Tomo-cha threw!" Sakuno said to him. She wanted to have a normal conversation with him for once.

"It's just a bunch of flowers" Ryoma said stoically back. "You are so shallow"

"I-I'm not shallow!" She spluttered, biting back tears. He always had to insult her didn't he? She couldn't help but let a tear drizzle slightly off the edge of her tiny nose. Wiping back her tears with the back of her palm, she walked away.

Feeling immensely guilty, Ryoma grabbed her hand and said, "Stay for a bit, won't you?". He felt like punching himself in the head, as soon as he realised what he had said. Smiling softly she sat down beside him, pleased that he was actually speaking to her.

Staring at him, she saw all the defined features of his face. She noted that Ryoga had a curvier face, while Ryoma had sharper features. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but think that Ryoma looked more charming than Ryoga.

Eyeing her cherry lips he turned to face her; he could already feel a sense of déjà vu. Grimacing slightly he leant towards her again. He thought with a sudden dread, that Ryoga was so going to kill him. Throwing away his morals and his father's words, he closed the gap between them.

It was slow at first, but he raised the intensity of their kiss as he felt her resisting. Grabbing the back of her head, he couldn't get enough of her lips. Abusing them roughly she moaned so slightly in his mouth, as his tongue brushed over her lips. He couldn't help but feel a slight happiness rise in his chest as she started kissing him back with the sme amount of force. As she placed her hands on his well-chiselled chest, he thought she was going to push him away, but instead she fisted his shirt to bring him closer.

Without a warning she pushed him away, looking at the ground, with tears dripping down her face. Confused Ryoma shot her a confused look. With a choking cough in her throat she whispered to him, before running away,

_"You baka! Why couldn't you love me first?"_

A/N: HEYA, ALLL! Sorry for the 1 and 1/2 month wait for this chapter. I actually have no idea where this story is going. Ok..this is gonna sound crazy, but I happen to think of all my stories and chapters when i'm in the shower! 0.o Anyways, since its nearly Easter in a week or two, I felt that since I couldn't EMAIL everyone an easter egg...i thought that this story could become an easter eggXD! The reason why I haven't been updating frequently is because of DEATH NOTE! I've become obessed with death note lately, but I don't think I'll write any fanfic on it. When I wanted to update this story, I FORGOT all the important habts of Kintarou Tooyama and I had to rewatch some episodes T.T

The depressing thing was that my shaved ice machine broke down the other day, so my mum chucked out! WAAAHHH...BUUTTT...i ended up buying a popcorn machine for winter. (It's autumn here!) When we bought the popcorn machine I forgot to buy corn kernels, so I had to go back to the shops and buy them. THey tasted nice all the same XD

Anyways, to everyone out there, have a very happy easter and take care. THANK YOU FOR READING, please tell me about grammatical errors. THANK YOU XD

Smile and bounce away XDXDXDXDXDXDX

SparkyXD


	4. Fate Plays Chess With Two Queens

A/N: Hellllloooo everyone :) I'm so happy to update the next chapter! How is everyone. Thanks to the people who reviewedXD and please continue to read and support this story XD Thank YOU!

Disclaimer: asdghjkl...hate these thing ;(

_"Most gods throw dice, __but **Fate** plays chess, _

_and you don't find out til too late _

_that he's been playing with **two queens** all along."_

* * *

"Neh...Sakuno, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Sakuno replied with a soft smile as she stared at Ryoga in a dazed expression. Frowning ever so slightly, he just smiled back softly, wondering why she was keeping the truth from him.

With an elongated sigh she rested her palm against her forehead, while her other hand went to her lip. "I just have this dull horrible headache, which won't go away". Touching her lip softly, her body went numb as she remembered the lustful kiss she and Ryoma shared on the night of Tomo-chan's wedding service.

Shaking her head numbly, she recalled to herself that it had already been 4 months since she had last met him. That's right everyone, the last time she met him, was at the party where they had shared the kiss. Feeling slightly disappointed and angry, he had left her without another word from him. He just left the very next day, without a word to anyone, until he reached the States. _GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF SAKUNO! IT'S ALREADY BEEN 4 MONTHS HE'S PROBABLY MOVED ON...YOU SHOULD T-_

"Sakuno...you really don't look alright. Maybe you should take the afternoon off from teaching" Ryoga said in a concerned, while breaking off her train of thought.

Feeling around her bag for her lipstick, she reapplied it as if, she was covering up the memories of the kiss.

"Sakuno, are you really ok? You always reapply your lipstick when you turn pale. Your paleness is starting to scare me" Ryoga said, once again, trying to catch her attention.

"What? Oh...d-don't w-worry ab-bout me. I'm absolutely fine." Sakuno stammered as she thought about Ryoga finding out about the kiss. Truthfully, she wanted to tell him, but was scared about what he would say and she didn't want to ruin the good relationship that Ryoga shared with Ryoma-kun at the moment.

"I heard Chibisuke, won the US Open again. Maybe we should give him a congratulatory phone call and invite him over for a holiday" Ryoga suggested thoughtfully.

"I'm sure, Ryoma-kun trains very hard and I'm sure he doesn't have much time to spend. Tomo-chan is back from her honeymoon and apparently she has a special surprise for me"Sakuno countered quickly, while changing the subject.

"I bet my life that Sholan got her pregnant. Jeez...that guy moves fast doesn't he? Say, Sakuno, don't you think we should have at least two children when we marry? I say one girl and one guy to balance things out? What do you say?" Ryoga asked excitedly, while he thought about the distant future.

"I say, I'm only twenty-two and it is too early to talk about these issues." Sakuno said shyly, embarrassed that he had brought up the subject of children. "God...this headache is killing me completely. I think I'll take the afternoon off"

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave my assistant in charge. I could take the day off to look after you. There's not a lot of work to do at the moment" Ryoga said once again, before grabbing his jacket from the hook.

"No. Seriously don't worry about me. I'll ask Tomo-chan to come over, if I feel lonely" Sakuno said wearily back. "What time are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I'll probably be back late tonight, since I have a lot of work to do. Don't wait up." Ryoga said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

Sighing, Sakuno sank into her pillow she murmured softly to herself, "Why is it always 1a.m when you come home. You just said you had a lot of work to do, when you stated you could take the day off. And I never know when you come home"

Feeling frustrated she dialled in a number into her phone.

"Momo-sempai...I desperately need your advice. It's about Ryoga and Ryoma-kun. Can I come over now?"

Around thirty minutes later, she walked through the familiar sliding doors of Momo-sempai's love consultation office.

"SAKUNO-CHAN...COME IN. NO NEED TO BE SHY" hollered Momo-senpai as he walked towards her to give her a knowing smile.

Wincing ever so slightly from his booming voice she walked into his office and closed the door.

"What seems to be the problem? You said Ryoga and Ryoma on the phone didn't you? Aaaah...young love...what a curious thing" Momo-sempai said with his wise counsellor voice.

"Well...you see, it's kind of complicated" Sakuno said uncomfortably. "You must keep this secret from EVERYONE...including An. You know how I'm marrying Ryoga right?" Momoshiro nodded while he frowned at Ryoga's name. "Well, I'm very confused. The thing is that, me and Ryoma-kun kissed after Tomo-chan's wedding service and now, whenever I kiss Ryoga, I feel like I've lost all the chemistry with him. All the sparks are gone. I'm not even sure, if I should marry him anymore."

"I see...how come Ryoma-kun left four months ago, without saying anything to anyone, especially after his kissed you. Was it just a simple peck or did something happen after that?"

Sakuno muttered regretfully, "I asked him, why didn't he love me first. Sometimes, I feel like me and Ryoga are falling apart also. Every day I ask him what time he will come home and he always replies, saying, 'I don't know'. He comes home at one in the morning and I caught him lying to me in the morning about being busy"

"That's natural for every man, Sakuno. The worst case scenario would be that he found out about the kiss you shared with Ryoma and that Ryoga is feeling hurt and he is cheating on you. But I'm pretty sure that Ryoga hasn't found out about the kiss. Maybe he's just preparing a surprise for you. But I have to say, that coming home at one in the morning is a bit shifty, for a guy that's going to be married"

"What do I do then? Do I ask Ryoga what's going on and tell him the truth, or do I act like I'm okay with him coming home at one in the morning" Sakuno enquired desperately.

"I would say, wait for Ryoma to come back and ask him about the kiss. And if his answers appeal to you then, I would say follow what you want. But if Ryoma says it was nothing, then continue your marriage with Ryoga. If you find out Ryoga is cheating on you, then I would say talk to Ryoma and become friends" Momo-sempai replied after deep thought.

"That doesn't really answer my question, sempai. I'm so confused, you've just made me more confused now" Sakuno said shaking her head slightly. Looking bravely at Momo-sempai she whispered to him, "Do you think I'm making a huge mistake, by marrying Ryoga? Please tell me the truth"

"Well...I have no actu-"

"PLEASE JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH" Sakuno begged, with her eyes all lost and confused.

With a hesitant voice Momo stated truthfully, "Please do not base your decision with my opinion. I am a friend of Ryoma's, so obviously I would prefer Ryoma. But please understand that this is only my opinion. To tell you the truth, I thought you would be happier with Ryoga, since he can provide you a stable lifestyle without any fuss and complications. But _now _that I think about it, you would be bored with this lifestyle. As for if you got together with Ryoma, your life would never be the same again. Ryoma is a very stoic man. At times you might feel hurt and life with him would be very hectic because of the media. Even though, Ryoma is very stoic, I think you would be happier with him, since your ages are the same"

"So it's still Ryoma-kun in the end?" Sakuno asked sighing deeply.

"Sakuno...please don't follow my opinions. Just do what I say. Wait for Ryoma to come back and if he doesn't, I'll call him and give you his answer" Momo-sempai said helpfully, feeling immensely sorry for the distraught girl in his office. He briefly remembered through university that these types of situations were immensely heart-breaking for the female counterpart.

"Arigatou, momo-sempai. You've helped me so much in the past 4 years. I wish I could show you how completely grateful I am to you" Sakuno bowed deeply, as she remembered that it had been Momo-sempai who had helped her to move on, after Ryoma had left.

"You've helped me too. And there's one thing I would never forget. I am very much in debt to you, since you got me and An to finally confess to each other. Let's just say, we're equal...ahh...young love is a wonderful thing. I just wish I was young again" Momo-sempai said with a slight smile, as he remembered the day that Sakuno had set up a blind date for both of them.

"Hai. We'll be equal then! Arigatou for you time!" Sakuno shouted as she walked out the door. Pulling her red scarf around her neck she hurried to catch a cab.

_Your phone is ringing, please pick up your phone. Your phone is ringing, please pick up your phone. You phone is ringi-_

Fumbling for her phone, she flipped it open and said, "Moshi Moshi? Tomo-chan? I thought you were resting since you just got back yesterday. NANI? You want me to come now? TOMO-CHAN? TOMO-CHAN?"

Sighing, Sakuno leant forward and told the taxi-driver to take her to the mall. Leaning back in her seat, she mumbled to herself. "What's the hurry, Tomo-chan?"

_8000km away..._

"So Ryoma, tell us how it feels to win another tournament?" the interviewer asked excitedly. Ryoma yawned loudly before answering in a flat voice, "It still felt like it was a normal tournament, but I'm kinda happy I won"

"So, Ryoma, the question that everyone wants to know, is who that girl from 4 months ago was? It was all over the news. She was in your car"

Rubbing the back of his head Ryoma replied, "It was a childhood friend, which I had not seen in a while. And...no she is not my girlfriend, if that's what you are suggesting"

"I know everyone asks you this question, but do you have girlfriend or anyone you like?" The interviewer asked brightly as he awaited his answer. Ryoma shot everyone an aloof look before saying seriously, "The only girl, I've ever given my love to, won't return it. Its weird how Fate plays with love, don't you think?"

The studio suddenly exploded with commotion, as the statement was released.

_Gosh...that girl is such a bitch, why won't she love him back?_

_Kya...who's the lucky girl? She's so lucky...I would die if Ryoma-sama loved me. _

_Omgsh...Ryoma is straight! HAVE TO POST THIS ON TWITTER ASAP!_

The interviewer waited for the studio to calm down before asking the next question, "You seem to have caused quite a commotion. So do you have any future plans?"

Ryoma sighed before saying once again in a serious tone, "I'm going to Japan for 2 month holiday, but I will be also training there. I'll be there tonight"

"_So any clues on who the lucky girl is?"_

"I'm sorry, but this would be an invasion of her privacy. But I have one thing to say to her"

"_And...what is that?"_ The audience tittered excitedly as they clung onto the prince's every word.

"Your hair is still too long" Ryoma said smirking slightly, as he could picture the shock on her face.

"_Is that all to the message then?" _The interviewer asked slightly disappointed in the answer.

"I'm sorry, but that's all your getting" Ryoma answered quietly. The regret was still evident, as he remembered her last words to him. _You baka! Why couldn't you love me first?_

_In a little cafe in Tokyo..._

"SAAAAKKKUUUNNNOOOOO!" A lady screamed across the cafe, when she saw a familiar brown shade of hair.

Rushing over to her friend, Sakuno felt embarrassed by all the glares they were receiving from the other customers. "Tomo-chan, I've missed you greatly. How was the honeymoon?"

"Sakuno...it was absolutely amazing!" Tomo-chan gushed as she ordered two Caramel lattes for the both of them. "It was perfect and soo romantic!"

Sakuno smiled softly at her friend's happiness. "I'm so happy for you. You said you had some exciting news. C'mon, spill the bean"

Tomo-chan looked around nervously before lowering her voice and saying, "I'm pregnant!" Sakuno froze a moment, before the words infiltrated her brain. Squealing, she covered her mouth her hand in shock. "Tomo-chan, congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you! Have you told Sholan yet?" Sakuno asked quietly to Tomo-chan.

"Sakuno...I don't know, how to tell him, I was going to tell him last night, but then, I chickened out. I went Oishi-sempai's clinic, and he confirmed that I was pregnant. What do I do?" Tomo-chan panicked slightly. "I'm so nervous; I don't know how to tell Sholan! SAKUNO HELP ME!"

Brimming with happiness, Sakuno reassured Tomo-chan by saying, "Don't worry Tomo-chan, tell him as soon as possible. But I'm not very good help. You should make an appointment, with Momo-sempai and tell him about it. I went to him, this morning and he gave very good advice"

"Sakuno, when the baby comes, will you be the godmother? It's just that, if something ever happens to me or Sholan, I can always trust you to take care of the baby" Tomo-chan asked nervously, while Sakuno nodded happily before saying, "I'm so honoured that you chose me. I thought you would have chosen An. Anyways, this calls for a celebration!"

Sakuno and Tomo-chan paid for their drinks before setting off to shop for a couple of hours.

"KYA...Sakuno doesn't this look so cute" Tomo-chan squealed as she held up a pair of miniature ballet flats. Sakuno nodded, as she thought, about how spoilt the child would be. Sakuno couldn't feel but feel overwhelmingly happy about her best friend.

"Tomo-chan, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Sakuno asked, as she saw her best friend gushing over a cute pair of tennis shoes.

"I'm not sure. Oishi-sempai said it was too early to tell. But I have a feeling that it will be a girl" Tomo-chan said confidently as she continued to browse through, tiny flowery dresses.

A few hours later, Sakuno left the mall with a couple of new shirts and a new pair of boots. Pulling out her cell, she called Ryoga to see, if he could pick her up, but all she got was a voicemail, saying he was out. Even though, it was now 8:30 at night, she decided to walk home, since catching a cab would take longer. Pulling the red scarf tightly around her neck she set off along the road.

She could help but enjoy this lonely walk, where she could mull over her thought without any distractions. She frowned ever so slightly as, she passed the popular and noisy club. Her eardrums felt like bursting as the music thudded through her head and her nose crinkled as the familiar smell of alcohol attacked her nose. Walking past quickly she didn't notice as a shadowed and hooded figure rushing into her.

She barely caught herself, before she hit the ground. Standing up steadily, she recognised the familiar white Fila hat. A short gasp caught her breath, before she managed to choke out, "Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here?"

With an annoyed looked, Ryoma shoved the cap back onto his messy hair, which slightly dazed Sakuno. Shaking her head slightly she looked at him pointedly for answers.

"It's none of your business. Can't I take a little holiday?" Ryoma answered in an annoyed voice. "I came back to train with oyaji. You hair is s-

_BANG!_

Sakuno jumped slightly as she turned to find the noise. Suddenly she found Ryoma's hand on her wrist as he started dragging her away.

"Ryoma-kun what are you doing?" Sakuno shouted, as she forgot to find the source of the noise.

"Trust me...you don't want to see this. You'll get hurt" Ryoma muttered slightly as he recalled what had caused the noise.

Pulling away, Sakuno shouted,"RYOMA-KUN, what are you talking about. Let go of my wrist". Twisting her arm forcibly, he lost his grip of her wrist. Turning around she watched with her mouth wide open as she watched the scene unravel in front of her.

She felt her heart breaking as she watched Ryoga maul another girl's mouth. She felt her fist clench and tears smarting her eyes, as she watched the girl wrap herself around Ryoga's body and kiss him back with the same amount of force. She couldn't help, but listen to the conversation that they were having, between breaths.

"_Ryoga, stay the night, why do you always leave me?" _

"_I can't, Crystal, I have a fiancé. You know that right?"_

"_Why is it always your fiancé. Promise me, you'll break-up with her soon. And then we can live happily together." _

"_Ok. I promise"_

Finally Sakuno decided that she had heard enough of the conversation, she stalked up to them, with her boots clicking against the concrete floor. She could dimly hear Ryoma, following after her. With tears smearing across her face, she felt the anger radiating off her. With hurt and anger she pulled Ryoga from the girl and slapped him hard, across the face.

She saw the shock on his face as she shouted at him, "How could you do this to me?"

Speechless Ryoga cradled his cheek and mumbled, "Sakuno, Ryoma, what are you doing here?"

Wiping the tears off her face she retorted, "I think that's my line. What are _YOU_ doing here with that girl?"

"Sakuno...listen to me...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have. This doesn't look like what you're thinking. Sakuno, please will you jus-"

Standing up straighter the other girl stood up flaunting her boobs as she said to Sakuno, "This is exactly what it looks. If you hadn't distracte-"

Sakuno ignored, but stared steadily at Ryoga and said, "It's over Ryoga. Why don't you marry this bitch instead? Have a nice life, I'll move out my stuff tomorrow. I thought you loved me. I trusted you!"

"Sakuno what are you talking about? Please don't le-" Ryoga asked, as he watched Sakuno pull off the engagement ring and throw it on the dirt ground.

"Seriously, just SHUT UP...I don't want to hear it" Sakuno shouted angrily as a newly batch of tears flooded her eyes. "I-I-I –j-just can't look at you now. Please don't call me. We're over!" Sakuno wiped her tears once again, before taking off in the other direction. She just needed to be alone.

Ryoma watched as Sakuno turned to leave, before he stared beadily at Ryoga with an intense gaze, "I thought you loved her. I thought you said this was real. I let you have her, and look what you've done now"

"Chibisu-"

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that anymore" Ryoma spat back, as he resisted the urge to punch his brother's face, as he chased after Sakuno, who by now, was nowhere in sight

* * *

Tears poured down her face as she ran through the crowded streets. She didn't know where she was going or when she was going to stop. She felt her heart breaking as the scene replayed continuousl her head. The reality that Ryoga was kissing another girl was improbable to her and she refused to believe it. She tried to believe that there was another explan

Finally coming to a stop, she sat down at the bus stop. She needed to get as far away as possible, to relieve the pain. She didn't care if she had to move away from Japan to make the pain go away.

"_Ryuuzaki, this isn't the most appropriate place to cry" _

Lifting her head up, she flung herself into his body and started sobbing uncontrollably. She clung to him, for the sake of making the pain go away. She didn't know how long she hugged Ryoma for, but she felt slightly comforted that she wasn't by herself and that someone was on her side.

After a long time, she stopped sobbing and she simply just clung to him. "Ryoma-kun, why would he do this to me? I trusted him. I thought out relationship would last a lifetime. How could he do this?" Sakuno whimpered softly as she slowly released Ryoma from her tight grip. "Sorry, I just needed to let it all out. I-I'm s-sorry, I was a burden to you again." She bowed deeply before she straightened herself, by rubbing the tears stains off her face and she tightened her loose scarf around her neck. "T-Thank y-you R-Ryoma. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you. I-I'll b-be leaving now"

Turning around she stifled her tears, she walked a few steps forward until, she felt someone grab her upper-arm in a strong grip.

"Ryuuzaki, it would give me a bad image if I just let you walk home by yourself. I'll call my chauffeur" Ryoma murmured as he wondered why, he sounded so self-conscious about his image.

"But but, but I don't want to become a burden to you again. It's no trouble if I walk home by myself. Y-you've already helped me enough today" Sakuno said stubbornly. Truthfully she just wanted some time to herself, so she could slowly mull over her thoughts.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you're hurt inside, and It would be bad for me and you if you suddenly decided jump in front of the car" Ryoma stated calmly as he tried to keep a cool facade. He had decided it was best to act aloof, until he knew what move he was going to make on her. Pulling out his cell, he called his chauffeur and gave him the directions to their current location.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stuttered as she felt thankful that he was still looking out for her, even when he didn't have to.

"Che. Just don't think in a suicidal way" Ryoma stated calmly.

In about the a few minutes a shiny and sleek limousine pulled in front of them. Gesturing for Sakuno to go in first, Ryoma gestured the chauffeur to close the door behind them. Once they were inside, she stared outside the window at the flashing streetlights that whizzed past her.

She felt thankful that neither of them spoke. As she stared out the window, she made it her resolution, that she would move on and carry on with her life. She would continue to live normally while forgetting about Ryoga. At the thought of Ryoga, tears started coming down again. She could literally feel her heart breaking as the scene replayed once again in her mind.

"Ryuuzaki, we're back at your old house" Ryoma said bluntly as he felt panicked at the sight of the tears dripping down her face. He cursed himself for not knowing what to do.

"Oh. Thank you R-Ryoma-kun" Ryuuzaki said hastily, while wiping the tears off her face in a rushed manner. Getting out the car with her, he followed her until she was at the front door.

"Ryoma...you don't have to walk me. I'm fine" Sakuno said once again, as she wondered why he was being so nice all of a sudden.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then" Ryoma stated in bored voice as he smirked slightly.

"What? Tomorrow? But I ha-"

"I'm picking you up tomorrow, after you've finished teaching, to get your stuff from that bastard's house. And then we can go somewhere to get your mind off him" Ryoma said calmly as if, this was a normal statement.

With her mouth wide open she replied, "It's fine Ryoma-kun. I'll be alr-"

Smirking slightly he said in a assertive voice, "I'm picking you up at half past 5"

Leaving her at the door, he turned back and faced her shocked face, while he drawled out the words, "Don't be late, _Sakuno_"

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry u had to wait 2 1/2 weeks, but I didn't know how i was going to express the betrayal that Sakuno felt, and how to make Ryoma call her Sakuno. So give me feedback on how I did and what mistakes I made. So how has everyone been? I was just wondering, does anyone actually read my author notes. XD**

**I was actually wondering the other day, what people thought about Ryoga and Sakuno. I know its not a common pairing, so I was just wondering, if you want her to end up with Ryoga or RyomaXD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! I want to try aim for 10 reviews because last time my amount of reviews dropped to 7 :( I'll update ASAP when the school is done reimaging my laptop XD just a question, what do you guys think of Windows 2010, cos apparently my school is reimaging for it to become 2010 and all my friends say its slow like slowpoke SNAIL. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWXDXDXDXD**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**SparkyXD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! How has life been treating you? I know I haven't updated very recently and for that I profusely apologize. Honestly, I was about to give up on this fic because I had lost interest and I was unsure on the direction of the plot. I won't make any promises, but I'll try and complete this story to the best of my ability. Thanks for reading.

~SparkyXD

Chapter 5

Pushing her way through the growing crowd, she couldn't think of one reason, which would cause such a commotion on the campus. She felt stuck and she could barely move in the throng of people. Her head felt like it was going to explode at this rate and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sight of so many people.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her books closer, to edge her way out of the crowd. _That's right, Sakuno. Just a couple more steps and then, you'll be free from this crowd._ Smiling triumphantly, she praised herself for making it out without tripping over someone's foot or falling flat on her face.

Peering hurriedly behind her back and through the crowd she couldn't help but wonder what could have cause such a large commotion. Sweeping left and right, her heart stopped suddenly as she caught a pair of cat-like eyes scanning the crowded vicinity before him and smirking slightly as he caught her eyes.

She groaned and tried to avoid his penetrating stare by turning around stiffly and walking the other way. She didn't need his stoic attitude or jerky personality at the moment. She felt sick at the sight of him as it reminded her so much of that cheating bastard. Her eyes smarted for a brief second as unpleasant images and sounds that were thrown around in her head. Blinking the tears away in her eyes, she promised herself that she would not break down in front of everyone.

"I said half-past 5 Sakuno. You're one minute late" Ryoma said coldly as he held onto her wrist tightly. "I don't like waiting for people. Actually I _hate _it"

Turning around albeit angrily she replied, "I never wanted you to come. I never agreed to meet you today anyways"

His eyes widened as he took in her coldness before whispering in a icy hush, "Sakuno, you didn't reply at all last night, so that means you were expecting me. Now, you can either stay here and be bombarded by questions after I leave or you can just come quietly along in peace and leave everyone to make their own speculations"

"T-That's not fair, _Echizen_-san. You're not giving me a choice" She stammered as Ryoma pulled her through the crowd, which consisted of screaming girls and confusion as to who Ryoma was pulling. As he walked through the crowd he wished that the fans would just vanish, leaving him and Sakuno in peace. As he reached car he unlocked it before strapping Sakuno in her seat.

"_Pesky fan-girls" _He growled under his breath as he got in his car.

"I don't get you Echizen-san" Sakuno said while shaking her head.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Ryoma replied distantly as the car swept past the fan-girls and onto the main road. "Elaborate"

"You confuse me. Sometimes, you act like your almost care and other times you start being an arrogant jerk" She mumbled quietly. "Where are we going? I don't want to be here in the first place"

"We're going to pick your stuff up from Ryoga's place" The statement brought an unwanted silence to the occupants in the car.

She twitched in her seat uncomfortably before she murmured, "You didn't have to come with me. I could have gone today after my university classes"

"It's not like I wanted to" Ryoma lied. To tell the truth, he felt like punching himself once again last night after he asked her to meet at half-past 5.

_It was nearly 3 in the morning. Groaning into his pillow he tossed around his bed for the billionth time. WHY ON EARTH DID HE TELL HER THAT HE WOULD PICK HER UP AT HALF PAST 5? He felt like punching himself till turned into a gooey puddle of pulp. _

"_I'm so stupid!" He mumbled tiredly into his pillow. Sighing, he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping much today. He snarled under his breath as his ring tone blared lssssoudly out of his vibrating phone. Ignoring it he covered he sighed in peace as the noise faded away after a long minute. As he rested his head down again he jolted back up as the persistent noise rung through the room again. _

"_MOMO-SEMPAI I don't have a girlfriend" Ryoma said heatedly through the phone. _

"_Ah. I'm so sorry. It's just that I forgot to tell you something last night and I just woke up and remembered" Momoshiro explained as he tried to calm down the young tennis player. _

"_Couldn't you have texted me or called me in the morning. Che. BAKA!" Ryoma grumbled. "You're always annoying me"_

"_I'm going to tell you anyways. Tomorrow, there's a reunion for our tennis club. Are you coming or do we have to drag you there by your collar" He snickered excitedly. _

"_I'm busy tomorrow" Ryoma said bluntly "With Sakuno" he added mentally. _

"_Ahh...that's a shame. I really thought that you were free. Now tell me are you busy because of a girl? You know you could always bring her around to meet us. Now that Sakuno is engaged to your brother, I guess you have to find someo-"_

"_Sakuno isn't marrying my brother. She probably didn't have time to tell anyone yet?" Ryoma mumbled sleepily. _

"_So Ryoga-kun, did actually cheat on Sakuno – that bastard" Momoshiro deducted through the phone. "HA! Let me guess, you're hanging out with her tomorrow aren't you?" _

"_Ye-WHAT?" Ryoma said jolting awake, while rubbing his tired eyes."How'd you find out?"_

_"I'm a love consultant, Ryoma" __Momoshiro said seriously. _

_"Che. Whatever." _

"_Young love is so sweet. Before you say anything Ryoma, I want to give you some advice. I know you like her. Your most recent interview gave it away. Seriously all you could come up with was, 'You're hair is still too long'. Anyways, we can discuss that later, I just want to tell you not to push her too hard, she'll be hurting after Ryoga cheated on her. I know you have no idea what to do tomorrow, so I suggest that you help her pack her belongings from Ryoga's house. Oh and REMEMBER take it slowly; be a heartless git if you can't control your damn hormones" Momoshiro said wisely to the younger man through the phone. _

"_You annoy me" And with that Ryoma hung up the phone and through it across the room onto the table with a loud thud. _

_Smiling cheekily and if not a bit cunningly while he listened to the soft beeping, Momoshiro knew that Sakuno would be the girl that Ryoma was bringing to the reunion. _

Feeling hurt and slightly miffed at his silence she asked, "Then why are you taking me then?"

"My parents told me to" Ryoma lied smoothly while keeping his calm facade. He hoped that Momoshiro's advice would actually help. _Be a heartless git._

"I don't know why you have to be so cold sometimes" Sakuno lashed out angrily. "I would have been better by myself"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Ryoma said angrily. He felt stupid and angry that he was wasting his time with someone that obviously didn't care about him anymore. He just couldn't help it sometimes. "I'M NOT LIKE RYOGA" He paused as he heard soft sobs coming from his right.

"You-You-You look too similar to him" She choked softly with her head down. He raised one eyebrow at this statement. "You remind me so much of him" she whispered quietly as she felt sobs wracking through her entire body. "So similar..."

"What are you talking about?" He said defensively. He in no way was he like his brother, he concluded. _I'm better looking and I'm not a cheating liar. _Ryoma thought cockily, while holding in his frustration at the cause of her distress

"Y-You look too similar to him" she murmured under her breath. "It hurts. It really does Echizen-san. Every time I look at you, I see him and that girl. It's not your fault, I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel hurt every time I look at you" She wiped away her tears on the back of her hand.

"Then don't look at me" Ryoma said bluntly in an uncaring voice.

She didn't say anything as she childishly turned her head away from him.

"Have you told anyone else that the wedding is called off?" Ryoma asked, changing the subject. Truthfully he felt annoyed that Sakuno couldn't bear to look at him. She was the first girl that couldn't bear to look at him and it greatly bruised his ego, which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I've told Oba-chan, but I'm not sure whether she's told anyone else. She said she would take care of everything" Sakuno said softly, still recovering from her tears. Taking a deep breath she sighed tiredly and said, "You know what Ry-Echizen-san, I can pack by myself and go home later. Even though, I may seem rude, but I can't bear to look at you at the moment"

"My _parents _told me to go with you for protection" Ryoma lied once again.

"I don't need protection Echizen-san, I just need some time alone" Sakuno said croakily back.

"I'm not protecting you, Ryuuzaki. I'm protecting Ryoga's possessions. You could be a pyromaniac for all I know" Ryoma shrugged indifferently. "As much as Ryoga's actions have disgusted me, there's no point in ruining his belongings"

"I'm not going to set anything on fire though" Sakuno mumbled as she thought about lighting matches and burning the place down.

"Either way, my parents want me to come" Ryoma lied once again. He smoothly parked the car in front of his brother's residence.

Without another word, she stepped out of the car and walked up the front door. Following after her, he watched as she pulled out a set of keys from her bad before removing her heels and placing them by the doorway.

Doing the same, he kicked his shoes off and wandered around the house that Ryoga owned. It was nice he thought. It had two storeys and a modern interior with a cute garden in the back. It wasn't big and grand like his, but it was elegant and omitted a homey atmosphere. He felt a sudden surge of jealousy as he pictured Sakuno, greeting his brother in the doorway every day after work.

"Ryom-Echizen-san, do you think you could come help me with some boxes?"

Sighing he replaced his jealousy with a cold facade. He didn't want to fall in love. Love was what stopped his oyaji from reaching his dreams. Bending down next to her, he carried the box down the polished stairs. Following her up to the master bedroom he seated himself on the office chair.

He simply just watched her again. He watched her as she flung open the cupboard door and threw clothes onto the queen-sized bed. After that he watched as she folded them carefully and placed them into the suitcase.

Feeling herself grow hot under his gaze she looked up at caught his eye. She gulped as she saw intensifying emotions flit through his eyes. _No. Echizen Ryoma, is not lusting after me. I'm probably nothing to him_. She thought as she shook her head mentally, while shaking the thought away. _If he was lusting after me, he would start talking, but he's still stoic and cold. _

"Echizen-san, I'm done. We can go now" Sakuno murmured, as she watched him stand up and pick up her suitcase. _Stoic and cold. _

Nodding slightly, he picked up her suitcase and walked back to the car. He decided that he liked watching her and trusted himself not to say anything.

Once again he watched her as she carried a tote bag with odd trinkets along with other small accessories. Shutting the car door softly behind her she smoothed down her hair when she got into the car with him.

When he started the engine she sat up straight and said, "I never told you my address. Where are we going?" When she didn't receive a reply she huffed and said, "Kidnapping is illegal, Echizen-san"

Sighing he said calmly, "I'm not kidnapping you. I just need you to go somewhere with me first" Rubbing the bridge of his nose he said, "Sempai-tachi are holding another reunion because I didn't go last time. They are quite annoying sometimes"

"Oh I see. Why couldn't you tell me that before?" Sakuno asked under her breath while staring outside the window as the streetlights flickered angelically on one by one.

"I didn't feel like talking" Ryoma answered shortly before focusing on the road. "I don't ever remember you being so inquisitive." She blushed slightly as he heard the question.

"People change. They change for the better" She said softly. She felt the car slowing down as they parked in front of a restaurant.

Without saying a word, he placed he stepped out of the car after he placed his trademark white Fila cap on his messy hair. She huffed at his stiffness and followed his actions to climb out of the car.

"Walk faster or else people will notice I'm here" He said to her coldly.

Running up to keep up with his long strides she huffed angrily, "Not everyone can walk as fast as you! There is NO ONE here!"

"You don't know how much attention I attract" He said with a touch of arrogance.

Shaking her head furiously, she really couldn't remember what had made her crush on him in junior high school. He was cold, mean, arrogant and only cared for himself! She felt glad that she had moved on, but unfortunately she fell for the same cat-like eyes but on a different person (a.k.a Ryoga) and she ended up broken-hearted again. She made a mental note for the future to not fall for people with black hair and cat-like eyes.

She started running once again to catch up with that arrogant prick. She stopped jogging when she caught up with him at the door.

She watched as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to go in" He said finally.

"Huh..Why? You should go in. You haven't seen them in a long time" Sakuno said confusedly.

"Because I know they're betting" Ryoma said an annoyed voice to her. He knew exactly what they were betting on and he knew exactly who started the betting. _Momo-sempai. _

Confused by his annoyance she asked, "What exactly are they betting on?"

"Nothing" Ryoma muttered as he slid open the door.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Ago_

Even though he knew that Ryoma was going to kill him, he was not going to stop cheeky grin that flashed onto his face. Plus he had been on Ryoma's hit list for quite a while and he was still alive, which clearly implied that he wasn't going to die any time soon. Clearing his throat he started his proposition.

"AHEM. Everyone please listen. Let's all play a little game" Momoshiro said evilly. Ann slapped her forehead when she heard her husband start his proposition, which he had consulted her about this morning. Even though they were married for almost a year she could not understand his stupidity sometimes.

"NYA! What type of game?" Eiji asked excitedly as the prospect of a game was pronounced. "Never mind what game, let's just play one until Ochibi arrives" Eiji pouted childishly. "He's ALWAYS late"

"Well...Let's all make bets" Momoshiro started before he was interrupted by Oishi.

"Momo-chan, even though I trust you to a certain point, I have to make sure no one will get hurt from this game of yours and that you will play fairly. Are you sure this ga-"

"WHAT? Of course this betting game is safe!" Momo-chan interrupted. "The rules of this bet are simple. You just have to bet on which girl Ryoma, will bring to this reunion!"

"Iie...Data...According to my calculations, the likely hood of Echizen Ryoma bringing a girl is 0.01%" Inui concluded as he pushed up his glasses and scribbled in his notebook. "I bet 10000 yen that Echizen will not bring a girl!"

Eiji who trusted Inui's data implicitly also did the same and put down 10000 yen on the table.

Momo-chan's smirk faded when Fuji stated, "I bet 20000 yen that Ryoma will bring Sakuno-chan here"

"NYA! Fuji, don't you know that Sakuno-chan is engaged to Echizen-san?" Eiji asked gleefully as the thought of beating Fuji invaded his imagination. _We even received invitations!_

Fuji just smiled in his own peaceful way as he opened his eyes wider and said calmly, "Many things can change in three months"

Scratching his head in a confused manner, Eiji dismissed Fuji's cryptic message.

"What about buchou, OIshi and Kaidou? Do you want to make any bets" Momoshiro asked before feeling disappointed from the lack of response he received from the trio.

"Fsh...your games are so stupid sometimes, that I don't know why anyone plays!" Kaidoh retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Momo-chan stood up abruptly and was about to storm over to him before everyone sprinted into action to tear them apart. Chairs were turned over and the tables creaked precariously as the commotion escalated.

"FSHHH...you know exactly what I mean, you pineapple head" Kaidoh roared over the growing cacophony.

And that was the scene that the Ryoma and Sakuno walked into when they opened the door.

"LOOOOOOOK! It's SAKUNO-CHAN" Momo-chan yelled across the room, which promptly released him from the team mate (Inui) who was distracted for once.

Eiji's face twisted in shock, whilst his wallet crumpled in agony. Upon seeing her he groaned despairingly, "SAKUNO-CHAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? OCHIBI, WHY DID YOU STEAL RYOGA'S FIANCE?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come" Sakuno muttered as she took in the scene before her eyes. To her left there was Momo-chan and Fuji looking quite happy to see her, while Inui and Eiji were handing paper bills to the other pair's out-stretched hands. To her right, she could see the other half of the group restraining Kaidou, who looked like he was about to explode.

"ALRIGHT BABY. EVERYBODY BE QUIET! YEAHHHHH...BABY. BUUUUUURNNNNN!" Takakashi yelled as Fuji placed a tennis racket in his hand before stowing it away quickly under the table.

Soon everyone was reorganising the tables and turning the chairs around the right way before sitting down altogether on a large circular table.

"Sakuno-chan, did you used to called Ochibi over here, Ryoma kun? Why are you calling him Echizen-san" Eiji said while scratching the side of his bright red hair.

Catching onto the conversation quickly Momo-chan said cheekily, "Yeah, Why do you called him Echizen-san? Sakuno-chan you sound cuter when you call him Ryoma-kun. Echizen –san doesn't sound cute at all!"

"M-Momo-chan!" Sakuno said quietly in an embarrassed voice as she felt the heat from her blush rise up to her cheeks.

"What?" Momo-chan enquired innocently, while Ann sent him an intimidating glare next to him. Oblivious to the seriousness of her threat he turned around to face Rome before yelling, "Oi, RYOMA, WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK SOUNDS BETTER? RYOMA-KUN or ECHIZEN-SAN?"

Ryoma turned to face his mad friend and said, "Depends on who says it" Before he turned back to his food he caught sight of the blush that had risen up on Sakuno's cheek. Feeling his pants stir slightly, he turned back to his food hiding his sudden desire for her.

"WHAT IF SAKUNO-CHAN SAID IT?" Momo-chan pressed on persistently.

Pausing slightly he could hear the table go silent. He made a mental note to put Momoshiro on the top of hit list which meant that his senpai would now be above Kevin Smith, Tooyama Kintarou, Akaya Kirihara, Oyaji and Ryoga.

Catching Sakuno's gaze he held onto it before saying in a quiet and serious voice, "Ryoma-kun". Sending her a hidden smouldering look towards her, he could see the blush starting to rise up again. Smirking secretly, he watched as she dropped his gaze and began to fan herself heavily and gulp down a large portion of her drink.

"SEE SAKUNO...YOU SHOULD CALL RYOMA, RYOMA-KUN! JUST LIKE OLD TIMES AY?" Momo-chan said excitedly while clapping Ryoma on the back, who almost choked on his food.

"NYA! But, Momo-chan you don't understand. It won't be like old times. Sakuno is still marrying Ryoga-san" Eiji cried as he wiped his nose on Oishi's sleeve, who looked slightly worried at Eiji's distress. "THIS DISASTER HAS BROKEN MY HEART"

"Ano...the wedding is called off" Sakuno said quietly while looking down at her lap. As silence over-powered the room she said once again in a loud shaky voice, "There is no wedding anymore" Wiping away her tears from her face she splashed a watery smile across her face before saying, "I-I'm fine"

"THAT BASTARD IS GOING DOWN! BUUUUUURRNNNNNNNNN!" Kawamura stood up from his chair and thrust his fist in the air.

Ann moved next to Sakuno and put a comforting arm around the petite girl's shoulder as Sakuno dried her tears. Soon, Momo-chan was explaining to the group about what had happened.

"FSh...we should subject Ryoga-kun to Inui's energy drink" Kaidoh said furiously.

"Actually, we should find Sakuno a new boyfriend" Momo-chan said wisely, while he evaluated everyone's reactions. As there were no signs of protest apart from Ryoma gripping his fork tightly, he continued calmly, "Now any suggestions?"

"What about that hyper kid Kintarou?" Eiji suggested, as he thought that Kintarou would make her laugh. "He would make her happy!"

"NO! He's not mature enough" Ryoma spat out abruptly, before taking a large gulp of wine.

"Hmm...What about Akaya Kirihara?" Eiji asked once again. "He's pretty decent and he's quite good loo-"

"NO! He's crazy and he's a devil" Ryoma cut in suddenly, before shoving a piece of meat in his mouth angrily.

"Wait, what about Koharu Konjiki?" Eiji suggested once again. "He can be a very caring person and he can be qui-"

"He's gay" Ryoma said in an annoyed voice.

"Seiichi Yukimura?" Eiji suggested while doing an impersonation of the 'child of God'.

"NO. Yukimura will die young" Ryoma said once again as his tolerance levels were about to burst.

"Ahh...young love is so sweet. Don't worry Sakuno you are still young! Now tell us what type of guy you like?" Momo-chan asked wisely.

Blushing slightly she said quietly, "I don't really have a type. They just have to be loyal and nice. I don't really want to date anyone at the moment"

Rubbing his non-existent beard Momo-chan asked once again, "What type of guy do you not want?"

Remembering her mental note from before she said quite angrily, "Guys with black-green hair, cat-like eyes and guys who are arrogant!"

Ryoma breathed out heavily as he noted her description was almost like him in person. For the hundredth time he took another gulp of alcohol and stared intensely at his food. He felt stupid for pining after someone who obviously didn't like him. But he just couldn't help it.

"NYA! I agree with Momo-chan, you're still young. You're only 22. You can still find someone. Luckily your baby bump isn't showing. Didn't Momo-chan say you were pregnant the last time we met?" Eiji rattled aimlessly.

"What?" Sakuno yelped. "Baby bump?"

"You're pregnant?" His voice was deathly silent as he sent her an accusing look. He'd had enough. What was the point of chasing after someone if they were already tied down? What was the point? He knew from the moment he decided he wanted her, that things would never be the same. Once again Ryoma closed his eyes and asked, "You're pregnant?"

A/N: So let me know how the first chapter I've written in ages was?


End file.
